


Trix Diary

by HalewynsLady



Category: Winx Club
Genre: 4kids forum story, Exact copy of the version on fanficdotnet, Monsters, Pixies, The Three Sisters keeping diaries through season 2, cuteness, wrote this as a teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 24,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalewynsLady/pseuds/HalewynsLady
Summary: Our favourite witches' personal thoughts on season 2, starting in Light Haven ending with Valtor/Baltor.I once wrote this on the 4kids forum, in colours with fancy lettering and smileys and many spellingmistakes.
Relationships: Darcy/Riven, Icy/Lord Darkar
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Rating T for Trix :)

Intro: I wrote this fic long ago on the 4Kids forum. This is how I learned English. By watching online cartoons and writing about the Trix.

I will correct the most obvious spelling mistakes. The Pixies, when they appear in this, can't spell on purpose.

I based this diary on what happened on the Winx club show in Season 2 and what happened on the 4Kids website at the same time. There the Winx and Icy posted regular text entries on their 'webcams'. They were always up to new plans.

I gave Icy, Darcy and Stormy their own signature in this fanfic, in different font and colours. At times they also wrote in their colour. Since I can't do that on this site I will find other ways to show who wrote what. I will give explanation when needed in [ ] brackets.

I have fond memories of writing this. Lots of fun and good friends on the forum.

Of course, I will always love the Trix.

Enjoy. : )

Hello stupid book, 31-08-2005

I'm gonna begin a diary. I know, that's something for pixies. But no one else has to know. It's just for myself. Here in bootcamp everything is so pixish! I bet it's designed by the same guy who made Alfea. (I hope some witch cursed him for that.)

Icy's complaining a lot about the fact that we can't take over the universe without our powers. I just wanna get out of here. My oldest sis has the most childish, non-magic plans for creating a little bit of chaos in this pink paradise. Until now without any effect. Stormy on the other side is having a good time, probably because she's too weak to look furious. We're having a hard time here and the worst thing is all this sunlight everywhere. The sun never sets and keeps shining so brightly that Stormy's becoming sick. But I'm glad that those annoying affirmations have stopped.

_Darcy_

P.S. You'll never believe what happened here yesterday! We had to babysit some Pokémon and Digimon. Icy's hair is totally ruined because of the Pikachu she kicked. She had to spend an extra hour meditating for that. They just don't understand something like that! It was trying to give Icy a hug! Stormy was burned because of her little monster and I was soaking wet. It looked like the color was dripping out of my hair. Yek!

Diary, 1 September 2005

I know that this little pink book is from Darcy. So what?! Sisters may read each others diaries. I just got to say that this is the ugliest diary ever! No wonder, it says I love Lighthaven on the cover. Blah!

I had a horrible day. We had to meditate, again. After that there was a group conversation. _Everyone_ had to sit in a circle and talk about how fun it's here and how we can make it even better. _Everyone_ : That's everyone except us. We refused, like always.

The answers of _Everyone_ were: I want a peaceful time without any stress and I want to make many new friends! Gross, horrible, terrible, gross! (I repeat gross on purpose.) Friends aren't good for anything. They can only betray you. Sisters are something else, we can have a big fight without going apart. I was cleaning my long nails in the moment of silence. It was so boring!

Some time later I was prepared to share my opinion in stead of standing up and running away like I first wanted to do. I wanted to say that I would like it more if we wouldn't do any more stupid group activities to improve the atmosphere.

Darcy is suffering under the psychological things. Here in do-gooders bootcamp they aren't worthy, she says, to break the human spirit.

I would also like to say to the camp leaders that I want to get out and take over the magic dimension. But I said nothing in the hope that it would be over soon. Stormy was sitting next to me she couldn't take anymore. I'm sure that if we had our powers Stormy had electrocuted every do-gooder in the room. I still held my bossy mouth shut because if I'd said it I would spent a few seconds more in this room than if I hadn't spoke. The time moved slowly while they were still saying how Lighthaven could become a warm and fuzzy place for _Everyone_. I jumped up. Everyone else surprisingly enough too. The afternoon was over and we hadn't cooperated the whole activity long.

The rest of the day was also a total waste of time. I tried to take out my frustration on someone who was extremely happy. He didn't even notice that I was calling him names. I even dare to say he thought I was complimenting him. A group leader walked past and smiled at me. They all thought that I called him pixie to flatter him. I said it to hurt him! Doesn't anyone understand that?

I made a fool of myself. According to them I showed my fuzzy-, my lovely-side. I gotta get out of here!

Icy

Stinkin' yellow paper, 04 September 2005

Listen! I've got some problems. First of all I refuse to write on the pink pages of this book so I'm putting you between them. As if Darcy would notice. Secondly, tomorrow there begins a new school year at Alfea and we still aren't out of goody-goody bootcamp! Icy 's got to think of something fast because I loosing my patients. (Actually I haven't got any so she already must know how terrible I can be when I have enough of something. ) Yesterday I had already wanted an ice cream for dessert. Horrible! I mean, I do like eating ice creams. It gives the feeling I'm destroying something of my big sis. But here you get diet ice. Without any calories or flavor. And on top of the ice there's a smiley in chocolate also with 0%. No wonder that the fairies are so thin! They practically don't eat. I just want an ice cream with something witchy on top. Spider or bat decoration,….

[Something new gets introduced in the next post, it used to be typed in bright pink in between the other text. I will now put everything the FLUFFY CORRECTOR says in Capital Letters and put it underneath what it is correcting.]

Hello, new _pink_ paper!

A camp leader saw me and told me it was vandalism to put the previous page with superglue in a book that's property of Lighthaven. Aargh! She cast some sort of spell on it. I can't stand to see someone use magic when I have none. She said that a nice girl like me :( shouldn't offend fairies. I don't know what she has done but I'm bound to find out.

(About that nice girl, I don't want anyone to call me nice! They also said to Icy that a 'nice' girl like her shouldn't want to rule the universe as a tyrant. Or even worse, as an ice queen. What's so bad about that? Ice queen Icy, it sounds good, doesn't it? No, it sounds as bad as she is. Stormy's a much better name. :) )

Brief, I'm writing on the _pink_ pages of the diary now. FU

FUZZY!

It's not that I hate pink, it's my favorite color. It's only this baby pink is so ugly. I was just reading those last lines over when I saw that it's magically defended against swearing and cursing. It adjusts that kind of words into lovely ones. Bet the pixies write only on paper with that spell on it. So, I know now what that woman did. It will only work when I write on it. My sisters are going to laugh at me when they see the cute words. :( When we get our powers back this will be the first spell I'll undo.

Last but not least, I'm depressed to announce that the PA-system works again. It's driving Darcy crazy. Icy looks the coolest of us in this situation. But I think she has also had enough of it. I'm extremely moody in the morning … and evening … in fact every hour of the day and it's just getting worse. I would do anything to beat up a fairy! I can't destroy anything around here! Yah, it's magically defended. I HATE it here! :/

CORRECTION: I LOVE IT HERE SO MUCH! :)

**Stormy**

SUNNY WEATHER

5 September 2005

I'm sitting alone in the virtual meadow. I'm so bored! Stormy and Icy had to go to a creativity class. They're painting fairies. : ( Icy's pixies all have blue suits, those of Stormy look like …eh… you can't really see what they are supposed to be. A baby could draw better than her. And I? I'm gently thrown out of class after I painted goth fairies with lots of tattoos and piercings. A while ago I talked to a woman who's been here since she had our age. I don't know who she was or what she had done. I don't think that she's one of those fairies who came here voluntary. She also couldn't have been a bad witch because I never saw her in the Guiness book of Mean Witches. So I guess she just was a rebellious pixie. Anyway, she loves it here. I'd love to wipe her big smile of her face. She doesn't even know there's still life beyond the clouds. I was getting kind of scared. I don't wanna get brainwashed like her!

There was a boy on her hand. Her child loves it here too and she has now a wonderful man called Voldemort. I wonder what he did before he came here. I would just love to know what everyone did who's here. Where could Lighthaven keep their secret files?

I'm upset although I wasn't really surprised by her answers. But I just think that it's not fair to keep everyone here so ignorant. Even the guards don't know that there's something else in the world than Lighthaven. It freaks me out, luckily I'm not here alone.

_Darcy_

P.S. The brat who Icy insulted keeps stalking her. He thinks that she wants an affaire with him.

[for the next entry I put Darcy's lines in italics, Icy's normal and Stormy's in bold]

6 September 2005

_I'll start with a warning. It could be that I'll stop in the middle of a sentence 'cause a camp leader saw us writing this or because Icy wants to say something._

_Most of the bootcampers have gone to school. The less pixies the better. They're keeping us another year, I guess._

_We're passing this diary_ _over to each other in secret_ _. It's dream-sharing class. They want to explain your dreams and make them more positive. Am I glad I don't have dreams here! Only nightmares._

_Icy isn't satisfied, she's never_

I can be content! When we kick some pixie but! Eugh, I hate this pink paper. Darcy, did you know that there are pictures of the Stinx in this book. They have become famous in our dimension just because they had some luck.

**You mean they stopped us. But yah, Darcy, couldn't you pick another diary?**

_Oh, sorry, the next time I have the opportunity to steal something we can use I'll check first if it's pink. Cause if it is, I won't get it for us! Is that what you want, miss Sunny Weather!?_

About that stealing, you asked me to look for some secret files about the prisoners here. I went to the camp director's office but there was someone there.

_You mean that you already had to go to the fairy in control of this madhouse because you hit a camp leader in the face._

**Hey, you can't blame her for that. He wanted to cut our nails off because they are scary. That's why we let them grow so long!**

_Relax, Stormy._

**Here?!**

Come on. When I knocked on the door the pixie said that the lovely person outside could come in. I looked around me if there was someone else. No, she meant me.

Our conversation lasted 5 minutes. She told me I had to behave myself in the future. Something she thought would be no problem. I asked if I could get paper in another color than pink. Yes, they also had blue. Baby blue. I had hoped for a gift out of hell but I got one out of heaven.

_Ha! You owe me an apology._

**Ya, ya, sis.**

_Ice, didn't you get detention or something for your 'accident' with the camp leader._

Of course not. That's not peaceful. But I did get a warning. The next time I could get a punishment.

_And who knows what that will be? Maybe you'll have to do good deeds for a whole week!_

**Or you'll have to spend an extra hour in the ticklingroom.**

_Icy and I could deal with that. But you, Stormy,…_

**Oh, shut up!**

New topic!

**If it's winter here, will the snow be fuzzy too?**

I won't be here to find out. Class 's almost over.

_Thank the lord of the ShadowHaunt! * Who knows what topics Stormy would bring up._

**Me?! You would begin again about RIVEN! Oh, your great Rivenator.**

Let's just stop.

 **Stormy** Icy _Darcy_

SUNNY WEATHER

*This is an old saying of witches.

7 September 2005

Today Stormy had to go to the hospital in bootcamp. She says it was very uncomfortable there because of all the teddy bears in her pink bed. We're all a little sick of the many sunny nature walks in the virtual meadow. Sometimes it makes me feel like I'm melting. Although I don't really like to admit it, we are becoming weaker here. But only to come out more powerful than ever. We will come out of here!

We had a nature walk in the middle of the night. It wasn't dark but we had to take candles with us for the coziness of it. My sisters and I were strolling behind the rest. The camp leaders were singing a childish song about how good life is. Darcy began spontaneous an old witch song. It was the best walk ever! Soon we were singing it louder than the others were singing their lullaby. When we came back this diary that Darcy normally keeps in her room was missing. So we had to go to the office again of the pixie in charge. She gave it back with a big smile and said that we soon will feel better here once we get rid of those awful memories about our past. That are the only things that keep us from going completely insane here! How dare she read our diary?! What are they planning to do? Erase our memories?

Icy

9 September 2005

It's here so completely boring! An improvement with the usual unbearable. We have now a sort of free hour. The camp leader that we should have hasn't showed up. I guess that he's depressed because of this place but no, he is going to give a special reading to the pixies about this flower power camp. The pupils are gathering there for the kick off of the new school year next week. The Red Fountain boys are coming over for the party again, Riven will be there too…with Musa. :( If only I could do the kicking!

I don't really know what to write. This room, it's sort of a classroom, is light green. There's a camp leadster who is observing us. Cause if we're not sitting here lovely and peacefully we'll have to go to the director's office. Ooh, am I scared. Nay. We are sitting on separated pink tables, that are really hideous in combination with the color on the walls, and are keeping ourselves busy in silence. Icy's plucking out the pink fluffies that are covering our desks. They are sewed onto a mat that's stuck to the desk. Stormy is trying to rip it off her desk and I am getting an allergic reaction to it.

A little while ago some sort of mini-pixie with big eyes was flying on a letter past the window. I first thought that I began to hallucinate because I've been here too long. It took me some time to figure out that this creature was a real Pixie. I couldn't believe it, I thought that they were al extinct. Pity they're not. The hideous thing smacked on the window like a fly. My sisters and I were really delighted about that accident. Unfortunately she wasn't dead. You know, we're here in bootcamp and I'm getting the feeling that nobody dies here. GRRR….

The Pixie of the messages brought the news that Mrs Fairy Gonda was going to organize a fluffy, pixie power fest. Here, in goody-goody bootcamp! She could just as well have written under the letter that it's especially for the three oh, so good witches that they dumped here. By the way, in the letter stood that it was a feast for the beginning of a new, fantastic school year. FYI we get no vacation or school days in bootcamp just stupid things to come in touch with our good inner self and become a do gooder pixie!

I gotta get out of here! I'm getting exhausted by doing nothing.

_Darcy_

10 September 2005

For the very first time I'm getting scared of this place. A feeling that I believed not to possess. I'm trying to keep my pride. But Stormy is behaving extremely indecent. Shouting and yelling all the time at anyone she sees, even us. She's driving us mad! And she's sometimes pretty tired because she's always protesting and screaming. I decided to save my powers and energy until we really need them.

In the beginning that we were here in bootcamp some people looked kind of annoyed by the camp leaders and the activities. We saw them evolving and now they're so 'happy' :( , yeah right, and pixish. Now we're the only ones who still hate it here and they're trying everything to change that. We're already here longer than two months. I still haven't found a way out!

It is awful being here, no one else has a little bit of mayhem on his/ her mind. Maybe some of them once had but now they're al so euh, fluffynised. Darcy suggested to try to get out on good behavior. I won't do that! Never…well, if there's no other way cause I still have some dignity left. I totally wanna get out fast! But with style.

Icy

12 September 2005

It's me again.

It's getting harder to get on the pc. Icy's fault. _Who could have guessed?_ She wanted to contact other witches outside bootcamp who could get us out. Of course it failed. She's really becoming hopeless!

See you soon.

We just had this camp leader, he's brilliant! This moron figured out that we're not 'entirely' happy. He said that we should be opener to things that make you love the world such as the green grass in the virtual meadow ( it should be pink) , butterflies, flowers and pink ducks. You should have seen Icy's face! :)

I had to share my dream(=nightmare) today in dreamclass. God dam…

GOD BLESS

all these pixies! Great, the magical correction still works. For once I didn't have a beautiful dream about a burning planet with thousands of natural catastrophes. That planet had gotten in my way. Guess what the name of this planet was! I'll give you a hint a lovely, red-haired fairy lives there.

But the dream I had to tell was a less peaceful one. I was in goody-goody bootcamp, I was upset and running in the virtual meadow trying to get out again. I kicked against the perfect green grass and the four-leaved clovers. Believe me, the clovers don't bring luck. We still hadn't managed to get out. The sky turned black, there appeared dark clouds in the sky. I was so excited to see that bootcamp finally was losing his power over me. I waited for hours but not one little raindrop fell. I hate it!

I LOVE IT!

Of course the camp leaders say that I'm making progress. Only the sky needs to become baby blue. What do all these guys have with baby colors? They're so pixish stupid!

**Stormy**

SUNNY WEATHER

[Thank you for reading. : ) I will post more soon.

Halewyn's]

* * *

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

* * *

13 September 2005

Hold on for a long text because it's still a fluffy, pink heaven here and we have a couple of free hours this afternoon. Though some 'lessons' get replaces by examining plants and something called animallove sorry, petlove. That's about cute animals. Bleg. Can't they invite some cute boys instead?

About those animals, don't get me wrong. I love animals especially monsters but those fairybeasts!

As I said, there all cute and most of them have wings. Like bugs or fairies. Blleug! I'd better stop thinking about it.

We have to thank the same camp leader as last time for these 'free' hours. No, he still isn't deadly ill. I would really like to make that happen. He is taking pictures of the happy bootcampgroup the whole time. Ya, he's planning to show these photo's at Alfea as evidence of how fun it is here. The whole morning he was walking around with a orange combined with pink digital camera. You know that we would never smile voluntary. When he came to take some photos of the group we had to do it or else we got smileycandy. My fake smile left me a while when hearing that word. But we didn't get a candy/ drug. And they didn't get a smile from us!

Some time later we had to lay down with our eyes closed and enjoy the 'beautiful' noises of nature. Of course he walked past to take some photos and I was just smiling. : ( Yah, I was thinking about the good old times. My favorite hobby, after dumping boys, crushing fairies! He took a picture of me! He's so going to pay!

_Darcy_

13 September 2005

There's some blonde do-gooder waving at me. Our pencil cases are from the same pixielabel. She finds that so important and funny. Doesn't she notice that I absolutely don't care?! And doesn't she see that mine isn't scribbled full with hearts and flowers? Did she even notice that everyone gets such an pencil case here? OK, they did have pink and blue ones. They pushed a pink one in my hands but Darcy's (the blue one) isn't that much better or even Stormy's ( a pink one). Stormy has drawn skulls on it.

Icy

13 September 2005

Stupid! Another hour 'free'! We have to keep ourselves busy with something useful. Excuse me, am I supposed to be able to do anything useful at goody-goody bootcamp?! We just had a nature walk. Oh my, what useful! There wasn't rain or a storm, like always. A new girl arrived here. She's the all-time favorite of the camp leaders. Icy really hates her.

DOESN'T LIKE HER THAT MUCH.

It was that brat she talked about in her previous text. Ice's missing her popularity and her COOLness from before we were here, and of course the witches at CT who did everything we asked them to, the army of decay

THE GROUP FRIENDS OF HARMONY

So … God dam…

BLESS THE PIXIES!

This correction is really getting on my nerves.

**Stormy**

SUNNY WEATHER

PS I tried to cross out those last 2 words but it didn't work! The correction stays. Why doesn't it let bad words stay on my paper? If I only had my magic to reverse it so that the insults

COMPLIMENTS

and offendings

PET NAMES

… AAAARG!

FUZZY!

This is unbelievable!

13 September 2005

I just found out the name of this loser. Selene, she's a moonfairy. What a bitch! I could trap her in a card-board box and sell her as a Barbie. This fairy has just graduated from Alfea. I bet she remembers us from last year! But really, she looks more like a firstie. Small, shy, weak and she loves pink. So what? They also let the Winx pass to the second year. It should be normal, with pixies!

Miss Fairy is taking a year off to calm down and come to peace while burning incense. She's a New Age person. New Age, that's gonna get out of fashion. Doesn't she know that witches are the future? No, this do-gooder knows nothing … at all!

She had a little too much stress last year that's why she has come here for a while. I'm glad that there's at least someone here who knows what we have done a couple of months ago. That sounds so terribly long ago! We have to do it again soon. Ruling the universe was so nice.

This new pixie-power pixie doesn't look like she thinks that we're still the same. She thinks that we are changed because of this peaceful environment.

Icy

14 September 2005

I and Darcy( we learned this in the class princessgood behavior: the most important person first) begin to lose our strength. There still aren't fights

PHYSICAL UNFUZZY CONTACTS

or other unpeaceful things happening. We don't dare tell Icy that we aren't feeling well. She 's still working out ineffective evil plans although we know she doesn't feel healthy either.

**Stormy**

SUNNY WEATHER

Yes, I haven't had too many problems with the magical correction today. Party! Wait a sec, does that mean that I'm becoming fuzzier? No! Get me out of here!

14 September 2005

I'm sitting next to Darcy. It was her turn to write in this but I'm doing it for her. She's lying here, fast asleep. I don't want to wake her up. She hardly sleeps these days. For the first time since she decided to date Riven I'm worried about my sis. It's worse than before. This is a very bad thing for my normal behavior. I bet I gotta blame bootcamp for this feeling. There's this inieminie, super tiny, very little voice in my head telling me what is good for me and what I'll regret later. I thought that I killed that irritating voice a long time ago. I wasn't wrong about that! This goody-goody stuff just brought it temporary back to life. We have to get out! Now more urgently than ever! That pixie voice agrees with me, if we don't get out of here there's a great chance that we're gonna lose everything we stand for. I'm not going to let that happen!

According to me Darcy was smiling a bit in her sleep. The color of her skin has become darker because of the non-stop sunshine here, Stormy and I have problems with that too. My beautiful, snow white skin! : (

It isn't good to be outside with the danger for our skin but we would do anything to stay away from our pink rooms in the camphouse.

Darcy has bags under her eyes because of all the time we get for sleeping and really don't need. We're holding us strong but it's getting harder every day. I'm scared that Darcy as someone who needs darkness will fade away because of all this sunshine. And we haven't had a proper storm for ages! Stormy's suffering because of that. The worst thing for me is that I'm no longer thinking about myself first! That's so horrible to determine.

Icy

Almost forgot, we've gott'n our hands on that loser's camera. : ) We couldn't destroy it. : ( This is serious! I'm showing emotions!

15 September 2005

I'm writing this in my pink bed. It's in the

the middle of the night. The room is filled with sunshine. How can they possibly expect someone to sleep in an enlightened room? Normally everyone sleeps here at this moment except some camp leaders who come to check if you're sleeping warm and fuzzy. This morning the PA system woke us up with a 'always look on the smiley side of life' song. I still hear it in my head! Horrible!

My 2 sisters aren't sleeping cute or fuzzy. Stormy is tossing, turning, hitting and kicking in her sleep. Icy isn't moving in her bed, like always but something tells me she isn't sleeping. She's feeling responsible for me and Stormy and this dreadful situation. Finally she's getting smarter! Of course it's her fault. She has tried every plan she could think of and now she doesn't have even one left. I think she's crying sometimes but all normal witches would do that here. Miss Griffin Pixiefriend maybe not or Mirtha but she isn't a real witch. It 's logical that we don't do something like crying in public places. We wouldn't want to destroy our rep!

I'm not sleeping well lately. I haven't got a nightmare in weeks. I used to dream about the enslavement of the magic dimension. Now I'm having good, sweet dreams. The worst one began in this place. We regained our powers and created the ultimate witch out of the 3 of us. But something went wrong and we became a pink, fluffy fairy covered with glitter and with wings! The wings looked like those of Diaspro. I read an article about her a long time ago. She's the most witchiest fairy around. But she really hasn't got taste! Her outfits are so hideous just like her wings. EEEUUGGG! Horrible dream. There's a camp leader walking past. I got to be lying here cute and lovely, bye.

I'm back. It's day now. I hadn't time last night to put my name under the text. I think that the camp leader who came in our room cast a sleeping spell over us.

It's a long day. We're out of ideas and it's really boring. I've totally had it with this place. We tried to get a paper today. Just to see if there's somewhere some witch who's continuing our noble work. Bootcamp has its own papers! With articles by the campers and camp leaders. The articles are about bees and butterflies. Literally bees and butterflies! Even with Icy's hopeless tries to read between the lines we didn't get any wiser.

I'm secretly reading a dictionary in these boring classes. Even that's more interesting than our pixie classes. Believe it or not but their dictionaries have pink paper and are filled with lovely words. I'm writing the bad words personally in them. : )

_Darcy_

15 September 2005

It's all Griffin's fault! We were the best students they ever had at CT and they send us here! To get a pixiebrainwash! I mean, we were … we still are the most wickedest, witchiest witches of the whole magic dimension. We should get rewarded for that. They should have given us the entire school or dimension because it would be such a great honor for them to be ruled by the Trix. Instead of that we're stuck here. And get classes like Petlove. Today we all got a pigmeepuff in that lesson. They're extra fuzzy!

We wrote an article for the bootcamppaper today. But they didn't want to put it in. They don't allow 'bad' words in their paper. And without the 'bad' words there wasn't anything left from our text.

I'm missing Mischief and Mayhem class even though a loser gave it to us. The teacher wasn't by far evil enough for teaching that subject. Darcy was the best in the lessons at CT. (I mean the best of the students and teachers.) I can hear you thinking: Why weren't you the best? Well, I only learn what I'm going to need in the future for taking over the universe. On the exams they only asked the useless stuff. Then Stormy, everyone can guess that she wasn't a good student. She first attacked everyone she could see and then …oh, actually she didn't start thinking after that.

My life was better then. I wish I could think of something to get us out of this lovely place.

Icy

Note: Pigmeepuffs are small, fuzzy creatures out of Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince.

15-09-2005

AAAARGGGH!

FUZZY!

I just came out of the corridor where I screamed in anger.

I RAISED MY VOICE A LITTLE BIT.

Before that I was already screaming in this room and before that I was screaming outside so I got to say this. AARGGH! FLUFFY!

I need something to destroy!

I'M GOING TO BREAK SOMETHING GENTLY.

I can't take anymore! I'm becoming nice! Even Darcy is losing her patience and Icy's annoying.

THEY AREN'T FEELING SO FUZZY AS ME TODAY.

Now that she can't come up with new plans she's whining about it the whole time.

I'm throwing this pink ball thingy against the wall. I'm playing with my pet! : ) Relax, Stormy. I can throw it a thousand times but it won't calm me down! OK, the pink ball is a pigmee puff. We have to babysit one the whole evening. They're extra colorful and fluffy. If you push them they change of color and become even more fuzzy. I have squeezed in it I have hugged it so much that it is choking in his own fluffiness. : ) Darcy is using hers as a tennis ball because it already has the same, fluorescent yellow color. She is playing tennis with her lovely pet. Ice only touches hers if she really has to. She makes sure that she doesn't touch him with her skin, just with her nails. The puffs weren't the worst cutest things we could get. They also had pixiepets with insect wings.

I got to go. There is a camp leader coming to investigate for what cute raison I was disturbing the rest of the other campers with so much enthusiasm.

**Stormy**

SUNNY WEATHER

PS I tried killing myself with some cushions today.

I DID SOMETHING UNLOVELY TODAY.

Didn't work.

17-09-2005

Ok, we're out of bootcamp. Icy is so super excited about this. I haven't seen her this happy since we had the dragonfire. Stormy and I couldn't even irritate her with starting to talk about her pink duck. (Pepe must still be at bootcamp. )

I have only one problem, I don't trust this Darkarguy. He isn't even human! My hypnotic powers have zero effect on him. And that's not the worst thing, we owe him something! I'm not feeling good about the idea that we are his property now. Although Icy's so glad for being out of do-gooders central I think she would agree with me on this. On the other side we can do whatever we want here in THE SHADOWHAUNT! This is so much better than in bootcamp.

Stormy couldn't have survived another day in that place of happiness and joy. She would have totally freaked out. Wait, that's a good quality of her. The first place for losing your patience in any possible way in bootcamp stands now on her name. Yes, we had some time left to steal bootcamp's secret files! : ) Down in this place of darkness, sorrow and evil we finally can do everything we wanted the whole time in bootcamp. Maybe we may crush some fairies soon from LD. Icy seems to like him very much, very very much. Or at least his power. In love matters she's only a freshman but if it should be necessary I could teach her all there is to know about it and the best thing is that I could laugh at her as much as I want!

Yes, my fantasy was on the loose. Icy and guys don't go together. And Stormy? I'm not even going to begin about her abomination for men.

I can't stop thinking about how our lives would be if we had won last year. Then I would have Red Fountain in my possession. The school, the monsters, the dragons, BOYS and all! (That means Riven too. : ) )

_Darcy_

18-09-2005

We're back! Black nights and dark magic here we come! No more dresses, lots of powers, no more magical adjustments, staying up late. Today is great! My hair is again full of volume. Also Darcy's isn't soft anymore. Yes, my hair was soft in bootcamp. I often used it in the boring lessons as a pillow. Our nails are again intact, long and properly painted. We stayed up the whole night. No more leaders to check if we're up late. And it was storming!

This morning I was preparing myself again to throw my fluffy, pink pillow around the room. After I had destroyed the whole room I realised that I have my powers back and I'm no longer in goody-goody camp!

We're living with this dude now. He has a lot of those annoying Pixies, from fairytales, to torture. Maybe we may do that too sometime. I got to ask him. Darkar isn't causing any trouble yet. Darcy's only worried about our deal especially because he called us his personal witches. Why can't she see it 'positive'?! We escaped from Goody- Goody Alcatraz! Icy's feeling redied not reborn (that's pixish), she's full of ideas for taking over the dimension. I woke up very late. Just like in the old times! Except for the 2 classes I always missed because of that. There is still a meter of fog hanging over the ground. And the best of all: I can break everything here!

**Stormy**

19-09-2005

To celebrate that we're out of bootcamp we had permission from Ld to go dancing last night. But we could only go if he went with us. He doesn't trust us completely, yet. Who does he think he is?! Our father? Back to the party. I was surrounded once more by boys. Oh, I so missed that. ;) They were all flirting with me.

Stormy was playing an angry wallflower again. I still have pity with the boys who got near her. Yes, she shot them down with her electric booty kick.

And Icy, well we saw her partying. She must be happier than I though to be out of Lighthaven. My darling older sister also had a little too much wine. By the way, we were in a dance club in Magix. It was originally one for lovely pixies. Nobody dared kick us out 'cause we look so evil and powerful. It's so good to be back!

Then this skeletondude. He can dance! I didn't see that one coming. Ofcourse he can't do any modern dances. What did you expect? The guy's hundreds of years old and looks like an armour without a man in it. But he can dance slower dances… with Icy. You know what's spookier? At one moment he grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her near. The scariest thing is… I think she liked it.

In the middle of the night I heard Icy sneaking out of her bedroom to LD's quarters. I could hear them talking and laughing the whole night long.

_Darcy_

20-09-2005

We're getting used to our normal way of life again and it's fantastic! After being at goody-goody bootcamp anything would be great but this is the SHADOWHAUNT! A place that is described in every fairytale as where all bad guys come from and we are living in it!

I could get used to Darkar too. He clearly wants something from us in return for saving us. But I don't think that it's the proper time to worry about that. I mean, he saved us! That big, dark, armoured, unhumanlike hero! The one who succeeds in getting the evilest witches ever out of pixiecamp. Even the Lord of the Shadowhaunt couldn't do anything more malicious than that.

And count on it that the fairies will pay! Those losers won't know what happens to them when they see us again!

Icy

* * *

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

* * *

22-09-2005

At bootcamp they thought nobody could get as cruel as us without having experienced something really hurtful. Some kind of big disaster. Ohw, Icy's coming. She wants to say something on this subject too.

After a short talk we have agreed to focus on another aspect of bootcamp. The Boys. Ok, so it was more my idea than hers. Most of the female camp leaders liked to talk about cute, lovely boys. They couldn't understand why we don't dig that kind of boys. The RF boys. Riven was an exception, we could use him and he was a traitor. Oh, I love traitors. (that's my personal opinion. Not Icy's)To speak about Icy's sort of guys, LD. He doesn't have any problems with our past, our relationships with RF boys. It's like he really believes that we're the most normal persons on the planet and of course we are the most normal witches, we are real witches.

_Darcy_

23-09-2005

I caught myself today at humming a song from Bootcamp. Terrible! They sang it every day and in every sentence it has the word l.. lo.. l.. lov eug! I can't get myself to write it down it's too good. Let's say it was the l-word. What's worse is that I used the word a couple of minutes ago. I swear that our grammar has been lovelyfied or something like that since goody-goody camp. So I installed something new. A magic correction spell! The goody words I'll use by accident are going to be replace by bad ones. Yes! And that's my good idea not Darcy's or Icy's.

So in what context did I use the word? Darcy was talking once again about how good

BAD

taste Darkar has. She really appreciates, she's the only one, what he has done with the place. So I said really convincing (that means not!) that I LOVE

ALARM, ALARM! GREATEST MISTAKE IN HISTORY. I HATE. NEVER USE THE L-WORD AGAIN OR THIS DIARY WILL BE EXTERMINATED IN 5 SECONDS.

his throne cause it is so shocking for fairies

PIXIES.

Hey, my correction knows the word exterminated! I usually use to kill or destroy, the big words are for Darcy. I let Darcy admire LD's sacrificial table for pixies and ran off to make some more tornado's and hurricanes and all that kind of bad stuff! I lo…eh I'm out of bootcamp, yeah! And we're already planning to take revenge. HAHAHAHAHAAA

I'm getting a little out of breath here. With some practice it will sound again just like before Lighthaven.

**Stormy**

Wweeeeeee TOK

Oeps,…

Hello, I'm Livy. And I have a letter for you, diary. I do think so. Oh, it is.

Hmm, Hmm it's from Concorda to the Pixies. Ok, so it isn't for you but that isn't so bad I'll stick it in you anyway.

Honored Pixies and other fluffies, you've been chosen to use this diary. You can write as much in it as you like. That way I know how you're all doing and what I'll have to change for the concept of modern Pixies. Everybody can write in it: great or small or extra small. Livy agreed with me to take it to the pixievillage and back in secret.

Of course the pixie animals can write in it too. And remember if you should ever need help, I'm there to help you be the loveliest Pixie ever.

Concorda

24 September 2005

What a stupid idea of Stormy. We don't need no bad correction. So Darcy made sure it only works if Stormy writes something. I asked Darcy to get another diary cause it's too humiliating to have a pink one. But she wanted to keep it because if fairies want our diary they wouldn't expect it to be pink. I wanted to quit with this diary because I also have the cam. But now I have decided to continue writing a diary with my sisters so there would be as much evidence as possible of my wicked geniality.

I'm afraid I will never lose the memories of bootcamp. How they wanted us to keep a diary there to write our feelings down and not expressing them by attacking someone most valiantly. They said that after a while we could live in peace and after an even longer time at bootcamp we wouldn't need a diary anymore.

What a bunch of rubbish! I'm so glad that you can't answer me back cause you know, if a stupid book would ever try to put up a fight with me….

Icy

Ok, that does it! You're dead! I'm not taking any insult from a non-living object. Not from a diary with a smiley on it. Stormy and Darcy must have hexed you to start talking and give me horrible compliments. I'm going to destroy you so that it won't happen again! From now on I'm going to write on normal paper, if I'll ever write this kind of stuff down again.

Darcy and Stormy will pay too! It's so good to have my powers back! Now I can let them stay in ice for an hour… or ten!

Icy

25 September 2005

Me and Stormy are defrosted. Oef, Icy didn't destroy the diary. We didn't take revenge on her cause we are sisters and we don't hurt each other. Of course we can do something less dangerous to her. Really painful things we only do to pixies! Now we're demonstrating our increased powers by fighting eachother. Of course nobody got hurt, yah, right. I got this big bruise on my leg because of Stormy and she's temporarily unconscious. During the fight we discovered that Darkar's place is much stronger than it looks. It even survived Stormy's tornado's.

It's much better here than at Cloud Tower! No shy firsties! No weak teachers or infantile picking candy from small kids to get some more bad school points. But you know, I sort of miss it too. It was nice to bully them all but now we can do much more than that just for the fun of it!

I could drive Griffy and her students mad, Stormy could electrocute them, Icy could freeze them of course. And have the Ice Coffin garden she always dreamed of. They could be our servants, make that slaves forever! Oh, yes, this is so bad! : ) But before we do all that kind of stuff Icy wants to take revenge on those fairies, especially the little fireball.

_Darcy_

Hi,

Im Piff…

Sweet dreams

**Piff**

26 september 2005

My sisters don't want to write in this after going shopping. They're a bit tired. So I'll do it cause I always have much energy after a good day shopping. Icy's totally crazy about our new bling bling we got from Darkar. She bought a whole bunch of stuff today that go with it. She even bought more than me! But my taste is better than hers. Icy loves diamonds and glitter stuff ever since she was little. Of course not the fairy kind of glitter but she always loved having diamonds in her hair. Oh, I used the l-word a couple of times. Maybe Stormy's right, we did change because of bootcamp. They remind her of ice crystals and ice in general. I don't like diamonds, they are too bright. I'm more for darker colors. And if a guy would want to give me jewels, I wouldn't say no to rubies.

_Darcy_

27-09-2005

Those stupid pixies! They're in the Shadow and Darkar just wouldn't let us attack them. I never thought that they would dare to come near those crystals in the tunnels. But they did cause they're too stupid to realise that their lovely 'winx' powers get drained by the crystals! So they proceed with sneaking into the ShadowHaunt and everybody knows it.

Here in the SH there are lots of monsters. I sure hope that they're useful. Last year we had some good monsters like the cravenbird and our spider. But the army of decay… powerful army jah but they got defeated and why couldn't the author write in the book that they're purple- pink?! Darcy's now playing with some monsters from here. She's so happy to be surrounded by monsters and not by cute fuzzy things like in bootcamp.

Darkar's not showing us his best side by not letting us attack the fairies but I can give him another chance cause he is the Lord of the Shadowhaunt. I hope we'll have another party with him like that one 8 days ago. It was so great with LD! And I hope, even though we haven't been able to do anything against the fairies, that he likes us as his witches.

Icy

28-09-2005

No more do-gooders! No more lessons! No more weak spells! The spells we've learned at CT were only good for messing with pixies. But not even much, there weren't any lethal ones. And my grammar's as wicked as ever! My sisters have been influenced by bootcamp too so I'm going to let the correction on, just for them. : ) Isn't that sweet of me?

YOU'RE GETTING WORSE AGAIN. SWEET ISN'T A WITCHY WORD.

Yah, yah, I haven't got much to say. Only that we're back! And o so powerful.

And although we're so powerful I'm really, truly, bored here! There's nothing to do here. The Haunt is filled with innocent pixie victims for us and we "are not allowed to" get them back for what they did to us. I hate that stupid skeleton guy! I'm so going to enjoy the pixies terrified and scared facial expressions when I electrocute them as a warm welcome gift to the Shadow Haunt.

**Stormy**

29-09-2005

I'm wondering what Lordie's up to. He wants to talk with us. It feels like we are being summoned to Griffin's office again. I hate that feeling. But Griffin isn't here. Thank the devil for that! Her dresses and hair were so ugly.

DISGUSTING.

Oh, no that's Stormy's correction. I'll let it stay on for one time, next time I write in this I'll vanish it. So, I was saying… C.T., it looked so wicked and horrific but there always lingers some pixie friendship. There's only pixie hate here! Fantastic! This is the way to live. A dark

GLOOMY, IMPOSING

castle, lots of monsters, great

IMMENSE DARK

powers,.. The only thing that I don't have yet is a new pet project. But I'll find one!

Now I'm going to race a bit on my indigo space rider. I changed the logo on it from CloudTower to a fiery phoenix. Big improvement!

_Darcy_

29-09-2005

We, that is just us 3 without LD, have lost the Winxies for a while. They are out of our sight. I would so love

ERROR ERROR! L-WORD. SELF-DESTRUCTION IN 7 SENTENCES.

to take my revenge on them!

1,

But the winx are now Darkar's case.

2

After all they are in his house.

3

I bet he still knows where they are in his caves.

4

I suspect he'll ask us soon to handle the pixies.

5

I sure hope so.

6

And with some luck he'll give us more monsters, powers and magical weapons for it.

7! SELF-DESTRUCTION STARTING.

Icy

PS The correction is gone, so is the self-destruction. I froze it out of this pink diary.

1 October 2005

An intensive course in bowing

This skeleton dude is unbelievable! What gives him the crazy idea that we should bow for him?! We bow for no one! That's one of our rules. We obey someone only if we're planning to make him fall afterwards. But bowing?! And kneeling? We are too proud to do that for anyone!

I almost can't believe that we're really his property. I just knew there had to be a Pixie beneath the surface. I'm glad Stormy's correction is destroyed. Or it would say something about the word Pixie. Ok, so he wanted us to bow for him. Working for him, yes. But if we must bow before him it would be like showing that he is our master. Someone by whom we got defeated. He didn't defeat us! Should he have attacked us at bootcamp we would have lost without our powers. He didn't do this so he can't expect from us to play his game and act like he defeated us. If he had fought us and we had lost we would need to call him master. We wanted to get out of bootcamp! That's why we went along with this guy. Now I'm not sure anymore if we did the right thing. I'm going to have lots of trouble with the bowing. He won't break me as easily as Icy!

Yes, Icy bowed. She bowed first and she kneeled. I think Ld did something to her that we couldn't see. It looked like he forced her on her knees. As if he was showing off his powers on her. Stormy and I bowed also. It's not that we're cowards. We just don't want to have problems with this dude. We don't know what he's capable of and he sure looks powerful. Oh, yes, and we would never leave one of us behind. Not even the weakest of the group, Icy.

A long, encouraging speech from Darkar followed. While we sat, sorry, kneeled the whole time before him. Well, he said things like getting revenge and all. A normal speech like those Icy loved to give only longer….much longer... And meanwhile we sat there. I couldn't feel my legs anymore. When he was done he started to laugh. A loud laugh of a crazy tyrant. Like laughs you hear in a bad horror movie. Icy smiled, she expects a lot from Darky and our new situation as his personal witches. Me and Stormy looked up to Ld, hoping he had said all he wanted to say. My neck still hurts from looking up to this ugly monster. He couldn't even laugh as wicked as we could, last year at Cloud Tower.

_Darcy_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Chapter 4**

* * *

[Thank you for reading. : ) ]

I'm so glad that we have come with Darkar to the ShadowHaunt. Out of Bootcamp! And now we are queens of the ShadowHaunt, queens of the Underworld! It sounds so good ehm bad.

Even Darcy was super excited because of our present situation here in the realm of pure Evil. But this afternoon, after a meeting with LD she got really annoying. She's so suspicious. She doesn't trust Darkar. Hey, he's Evil in person. Of course he can not be trusted.

Queens of the ShadowHaunt, this title may sound terribly exciting but we can't do anything here! I'm so bored.

**Stormy**

When I let Piff write in this I was in Alfea, now I'm at Red Fountain for a couple of days and I took this book with me. Maybe they know something more here about the disappearing of innocent Pixies. Piff has escapes but I didn't understand much of her language when she tried to explain the situation to me. Anyway, I'll try to find the Pixie of CT here eh I mean the Pixie of RF and ask her. If I don't forget.

Dive

Oh no, that's my name in another country.

Livy

Divy :)

02-10-2005

It feels like we're the most powerful witches ever! And of course we are. We're super powerful with these gloomix. We're the youngest witches who ever took over the whole magical dimension, well except for Alfea. Hey, wait we're the only ones who've done that! : ) And now we're working for Evil in person. No witch has ever come all this way!

Even Griffin can only dream of this kind of life. I'm also really glad that we don't have to learn anymore. That was such a waste of time! We didn't learn anything at CT only some tricks to manage the household. We don't need that kind of tricks! We need attacks that can crush fairies completely.

Stormy doesn't even know what the verb to learn means! She never did it.

Icy

Pixiediary

Hi, I have left RF. It was nice to see the pixie of that school again. But I don't like the dragons as much as Athena does. I set off to Bootcamp. Icy's duck is here. I'm gonna let him write something in this.

Divy eh Livy (missed again)

This is Pepe, the fluffiest duck ever, speaking from Lighthaven. I can't find my mommy anymore! She and her sisters disappeared only leaving some frozen guards behind. Although they didn't look completely happy here I hope they're still here. Maybe they're just playing hide and seek. I should try to find them! I miss my mommy. The camp leaders have already contacted Magix and told them of their disappearance. I hope I see them again soon.

Pepe

07-10-2005

It's been a while since I've written in this but hey, nothing has happened in that whole time. The Winx are still somewhere in the neighbourhood playing the goody-goody hero. LD's still mysterious and seems to have forgotten us. I mean, he can call us "the most powerful and beautiful (Did he mean Stormy as well? She isn't beautiful.) witches ever" as often as he wants but we want to use our new powers! That's what matters, to take out the Winx. The only things which grows more than my feelings of revenge are my feelings of having nothing to do over here. Even I am bored! And I hate that feeling.

Icy

[afterthought: Icy is very lucky that Stormy didn't read this entry of hers. There would have been hell to pay. ]

08-10-2005

I'm starting to have serious doubts about this Darkar. He absorbed the power of one of his Pixies today. I think he only lives off this and doesn't drink or eat. I'm curious, should he, could he also absorb our power? But because of him we're now more powerful than ever. The guy isn't even human. He's more like a ancient, evil force. Is he more than just that armour he wears? Does he have anything under that armour he wears? I can't figure out what he exactly is, in fact I haven't got the faintest idea. Can he even get children? Can he even be defeated? I really don't understand what Icy sees in him. Yes, she's still digging on Ld and denying it.

_Darcy_

08-10-2005

Icy's gone crazy! This morning she came to me and claimed that the day she hates most of all is Halloween. Halloween?! What with Valentine? That's the worst day ever! I can't believe it! What is she thinking?!

Ok, I just found out why she's right. Eugh, I don't like it when she's right. From this day on Halloween's officially stupid and for little children! The Winx are celebrating it! ! If there's one group of pixies which needs to be afraid for their lives on that day it's them. But they want to celebrate that day! They are making fun of us, witches! ! Participating in a feast for witches and monsters. Icy's furious, Darkar doesn't care and Darcy's handling it very well. She finds it a compliment that the Winx, together with many thousands of other humans are going to celebrate the existence of witches, their greatest enemies. She even said they are going to worship us on that day. Nice thoughts but I'm still going to break some things! ! ! ! It was such an enormous insult!

**Stormy**

Hello weird thingy, Chatta here. We are inprissoned in this pink, fuzzy tubecage and I found you, weirdo squared pink booky. It is fuzzy on the front and has in another pink color the writing 'Icy's diary from Lighthaven'. But you can't really read the tittle because it is all pink. Fortunately it is also written in braille and Digit can translate that. But enough about Digit. I changed the front and back in some kind of fuzzy, purple with bright pink writing on it 'pixiediary'. I think this book was originally from Icy because her name was in it and cause she trapped it in the same cage as us, fuzzys.

We're all sitting here and eating. Oh yah, we've been defeated by Ld. Actually it's a nice guy but Amore thinks he has a inferiority complex. But she's a little psyco so... swat.

Ps one: Amore also thinks that Piff is hooked on capacino.

So, now back to the original thingy. We've been feaded cake and cookies and coca-cola. I wonder why he has all that food cause he's a sceleton and he can't eat.

PS too: Cause Piff asked Darkar if he also gives coffee. That's why Amore believes she's hooked.

Ps too 2: I also think that Darkar's flashing eye is because he drinks too much cafee. So we all sit here and drink coffee so he can't drink it.

Oh yeah, Darkar's in love with Icy. I know it from a little chat with him while we drank some coffee. And from this to Icy's story. Icy's looking forward to torture us and we also want to torture her because we need to know if she's in love with Darkar cause we can't get it out of her with coffee. I also had a chat with Darcy once. She dronk some beer, but it was in a coca cola glass.

PS ? :I wonder if Darkar also has other glasses than coca glasses maybe some little ones for us because those big glasses are a little unhandy.

From that chat we know Darcy's still in love with some guy named Riven. Yes, I've been studying their backgrounds.  
We also talked with that third sister with the weird hair cause we want to know how she got that hair.

PS another one: Luckette wants that hair too.

I think I'm going to chill now because Digit is tired of writing this.

Oh yeah! Another PS:

The last Ps: We can't write so Digit is giving us lessons.

Very Fuzzy greatings

CHATTA

The first PPS: I also needed to tell:

DIGIT IS TURNED OFF.

HIHI

DIGIT ;)

09 October 2005

Finally we had LD's permission to go after the pixies! Finally! They were all down, almost dead. And then some guy with wings appeared. Some kind of guardian angel I think. : ( He rescued them and attacked us with a boll of blinding light. I hate light! I was just getting my beautiful pale color back here and then I get something like that on me. My poor skin!

_Darcy_

09 October 2005

Ok, we lost and we'll get our revenge. That's that. Yesterday I was going trough Icy's personal stuff when I saw a pink book. It looked like a bootcamp diary. So I asked her about it and I got icecoffinissed. She said that she had kept it to use it when this diary is full. Now way! One pixie pink diary is enough. I dumped it with the Pixies. They looked very happy with it. Eugh, I made Pixies happy. Anyway, they escaped today. I have no idea how they could escape but they did and took the diary with them. Yeah, yeah, yeah, … : )

Ld and Icy are already thinking about new evil plans. They arranged a sort of secret meeting but just for the two of them. Darcy and I stood by the door the whole time. Ok, we heard them speaking of taking revenge. We also heard Icy be really upset and almost crying because the pixies escaped. Ld seemed not to find it that bad. I wonder why. Oh and the worst, most disgusting thing: We also heard them smooching.

**Stormy**

We've finally escaped from LD. Now we're going to Downland to save Stella's snookums. That's so romantic! ! ! ! I love romance. And I got a bonding fairy! : ) Anyway I wanted to write in this cause it's such a lovely diary. I hoped that someone had written love poems in it. That wasn't the case but I still like this booky.

Amore

Here's Digit. I have a kind of diary entry of Chatta in my database from before we had this diary. I'll write it down in this. First I'll write down her data and the date it was written.

Name:Chatta POF (Pixie Of Flora)

Date:now place: With Darky

With Darky it's one big CHAOS.

All the Pixies are talking (especially me) : )

We're trying to find a way out. I believe we got to reason like Livy to get out.

WWhuuuueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee TOK (flies as fast as she can and clashes on the wall)

UEEEEEEEEEEEEEE TOK

UUEeeeeeeee TOK TOK TO…

I give up, I'm getting a headache. We don't want to become a Pixie-Power snack. Darkar has already had too many pixie snacks. The guy's gonna get fat. And Pixies aren't a snack! We're a whole meal.

BLABlABLAAA

(I'm going to put Digit out now)

10 October 2005

I'm feeling dreadful. It was the first task we got from Lord Darkar and not only the pixies escape but also the Pixies!( It's getting really confusing with al those Pixies and pixies.) If that angel dude hadn't stepped in our way… Next time they'll pay!

Icy

P.S. Darcy's seeing it far more positive than me lately. At first I thought it was some kind of after effect from bootcamp. But I figured out it's because she gets to feed the monsters from LD. They aren't going to get Pixies or pixies on the menu now! They all escaped!

I'm still in bootcamp. I really like it here! So I'm just gonna stay but will visit mommy of course. As soon as they know where she is. They said that they thought that she's in the ShadowHaunt but they're not sure. I just hope she's alright and not too scared of that evil place.

Pepe

I went to Alfea and had to make a kind of emergency landing. I crashed against a computer but I'm ok. A couple of nice fairies helped me, I forget their names. They are going to help all of us Pixies! Some of them have gone to the Shadow Haunt to rescue the missing Pixies. I hope they're alright. I'm going to rest now.

Livy

14-10-2005

I'm wondering about Ld again. It's such a strange guy. He moves sometimes like a robot. Like he's rusty. And he can move his spine so unnaturally, like it could crack any minute. I never saw someone like him before. Can't see what Icy finds so attractive about him. I wonder how someone with his body could still live. It's like against the laws of nature that Darkar lives. Shouldn't he be dead? He doesn't need food or drinks and hasn't got a decent body. Is he a walking dead man? Or is he Death in person? Could that be? Or is he just Evil in person? I don't know. I'll keep investigating. My temporally conclusion: He's just weird!

_Darcy_

17-10-2005

Halloween is getting closer and it seems such a pity to stop celebrating such a witchlike feast. A little bit of Trix or treating can't harm anyone. Although, if we go around on Halloween everyone's going to get hurt! I'm already going to practice my tornado.

Darkar thinks halloween is for little children. I could have known! Icy's opinion is the same. It's not that they think the same thing about it but Icy starts to see everything Ld says as the truth. As long as she can take revenge on the pixies. Well, I can't wait any longer! Revenge is coming later and later. When can we finally go and blow up the pixies?! My opinion about Halloween? Bring on the candy!

**Stormy**

I hope we're not too late to save Brandon from someone Stella describes as a women with a head of a fish. You can see that Stella really cares about her snookums and I will do anything to make true love win.

Amore

18-10-2005

Yesterday it was the day of the werewolves. My favorite feast when I was little! Stormy's favourite was Halloween and Icy's hmmm… the day when there was a show from Disney on Ice. Stormy is very upset because Darkar forbid us so rudely to celebrate Halloween. Anyway, yesterday we were walking around in Magix. There were children and tame wolves walking everywhere. Those little children were dressed by their parents in really pathetic werewolves. Wouldn't it be nice if there were real, wild werewolves running in the crowdie streets of Magix? Icy's going to find out if it's possible to order a werewolf online. Maybe I'm going to get my pet project after all! That is, at least I'll get the pet.

_Darcy_

19-10-2005

I'm still doing research on LD. I haven't found anything. Icy has never looked this happy before in her whole life. She really thinks she's found the man of her nightmares. Today they ( Icy and Darkar) made a romantic walk in the caves of the ShadowHaunt. It's like some kind of fairytale romance. The modern version of Beauty and the Beast. I call it the Witch and the Monster. We couldn't even irritate Icy by talking about her pink duck and believe me we tried, we tried and we tried… Stormy was really disappointed not even to see one glimpse of disgust on her face while we kept harping on about the happiness of bootcamp and the feared duck.

While I'm beginning to feel at home here I still haven't got a good feeling about being someone's possession. We are literally Darkar's, that was the arrangement. I know it's not witch-like but I fear him. I'm wondering if Icy and Stormy have the same feelings about it. I guess Icy hasn't. Maybe we shouldn't have come with him but then we were still stuck in bootcamp what's a lot worse than being here. I would better not think about it anymore. What happened has happened. There's nothing I can do about it now. No one at bootcamp would be so stupid to release 3 dangerous witches. I'm glad we're out. You know, although I don't think LD's the brightest man ever I don't think this thing is stupid. He looks stupid but I don't think he is. How can I not know what he is? He must be old, very old and powerful.

And what if we ever should want to get out of here? Away from him? Maybe we should try to destroy him when he's too self-assured But first things first, we don't have any intensions yet to get away from here and we still need to take our revenge on the winx. : ) That's taking forever. Darkar's probably taking many, many precautions before attacking them again.

_Darcy_

21-10-2005

You can't order werewolves, what a pity. A wild beast was just what we needed to get some life in this place. The monsters here are so lethargic and lazy. They're just no fun at all! And then I'm not even getting started on LD. That guy's BORING! Like he hasn't got any life in him. He said we could do anything here and yet we do nothing. All those fairies are hopping back to Alfea in perfect health and with a bunch of sparkling, smiling Pixies. Icy's dying to go after them, we all are! For the moment we can't think of anything else than REVENGE. I tried to get it out of my mind by blowing up some of the spitmonsters but it didn't work. I want to kick some butt! ! !

**Stormy**

Livy helped me to go to the ShadowHaunt. I'm just back from my mommy and her sisters. She's nicer than ever! And froze me before I could say kwak thoo, too, eh 2 times. She's been training! : ) Just for if I would return to her. Darcy wasn't there because she went to Alfea to hypnotise someone. Stormy went AAARRRGGGGh! ! ! ! ! ! !

She hasn't changed a bit. : )

And then there's this guy they're hanging out with. He sort of thinks he owns them or something. I kwakkenissed him at wands! L.D.; Lord Daddy. : )

I'll take a nap now. It's not easy to be pink. Blue's much more fun! No way. Pink's nicer.

I love Kiko! We had so much fun together yesterday. I went to play with him at Alfea then. But our mommies don't seem to like each other. Icy keeps attacking Bloom and she explodes all the time.

Pepe

22-10-2005

Just when I thought to be rid of all those fuzzy things at the ShadowHaunt this pink duck comes over. He was so happy to see me and started hugging me. :( Saying he LOVED me! How did he escape bootcamp? I bet he got out on good behavior. I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! Of course I had some trouble to get him off of me. He kept moving and dancing around from happiness which made it very difficult to hit him with my Ice Coffins. And then the worst thing: LD came in the room. The duck jumped up at once and started to hug him too calling him daddy. I was so ashamed. Finally I could freeze him and LD wanted to destroy him personally. But then Pepe's Pixie friend came to rescue him flying on a letter. Stormy could strike them down with her lightning but they escaped anyway.

Icy

We're back! Save and sound back from the ShadowHaunt. We have put the 2 different diaries together now in one big Pixiediary! The pixiediary that some of us used in the ShadowHaunt, in that awful place, has been restored to its original state. Because it still belongs to Icy. And we, Pixies don't want to be thieves. The texts in it have been copied to the big diary. Every pixie or pixiepet may write in the big diary if he/ she wants to.

Digit

Today I went to earth to deliver a package of organic carrots to Blooms parents. The traffic in the sky is less dangerous but I still hit several things. You know, they don't have sparkling road signs there. I made Kiko very happy! : ) He even gave me a piece of his organic carrot cake. (Flora made it.)

Livy

Here's Pepe again. They're still worried here at bootcamp where mommy and her sisters can be. I know, they're at the ShadowHaunt. But I can't tell the leaders of bootcamp cause my English isn't that good and they don't understand Kwakkilian.

The next time I go to my mommy I will suggest them to go to their friends at Alfea, the winx. I heard they are concerned about the trixies too. Livy asked me to go with her to Alfea, to all the other pixiepets. I don't know, maybe I should. Yeah, I will. It's even more pink there than here at bootcamp.

Pepe

24-10-2005

Today I went to the hex cafe. I was just looking for a boyfriend, no one special. It isn't Wednesday so there were no other witches and unfortunately no Specialists either. There were only grownups there. Most of them were families with little children. I was so getting depressed because of that.

So I sat all alone at a table and drank away my sadness with milkshakes. (I just love milkshakes even in the Winter.) When a guy went to sit right before me. He was humming a song I know from bootcamp about good things. It had lots of times the sentence 'Always look on the smiley side of life' in it. I started wondering. Could this be a retired camp leader from Lighthaven?

He leaned forward to me in a very creepy way and began to speak about the weather. I hate talking about the weather! Especially when it's sunny outside. I didn't say anything but just nodded and hid myself behind my magazine titled 'Mayhem and Destruction'. That magazine was a subtle hint that I didn't agree with his positive words. That man didn't stop talking!

He saw the title of my magazine and concluded that I'm a witch. Duh, we were in the Hex Café normally only witches go there. He thought I was still at school (he thought I had to read that magazine for school) and asked me if Cloud Tower really is so scary as everyone says. He talked to me like he was talking to a little kid. I played along with him hoping that he would stop being so annoying. And then, the worst thing: he started giving me compliments! I'm very sensitive when it comes to that. I can't bear getting compliments from a freak. I decided not to start yelling at him cause normally I am the calm one. So I politely excused myself saying I should get home to my mommy. His last words to me were something like 'life's so fun as long as you see everything positive' (he had said that more than 7 times already). He wished me a good day, I did the same to him hoping he would drown in his optimism and got out of the café as fast as I could.

Some time later I was walking past some shops when I saw him again. He came to me and began to speak as a real do-gooder once more. I could explode any moment. I am very patient but that did it! I'm done with listening to him. What did he have to do in a place like the Hex Cafe anyway? He's just sick. Stalking 'innocent' witches like moi.

He told me he really liked that I was walking back to my lovely home cause the kids these days… Personally he never does something polluting and he rides his bicycle 4 hours a week. Really, I didn't have to know. I was just about to cast a curse on him when he said he had to go. He only said 'Stay healthy!' and went away. I was so relieved he was gone I didn't even follow him to get revenge. He made me sick! I ran to the corner of the street, got my motorbike and went back to the ShadowHaunt.

Now I'm at the Haunt. I took the television from Icy. She was watching Star Wars Revenge of the Sith. Icy thinks Darth Vader's hot. Really her taste in men it's … yeck! I can't find words to describe my disgust. So, I took the television from her and now I'm watching the Addams Family. It's a little for children but it calms me down after the terrible day I had.

_Darcy_

P.s. Go Morticia!

I'm packing my things to leave bootcamp. I think it's so sad my mommy left bootcamp. It's so cheerful here. Personally I think all this sun here wasn't good for her skin and that's why they left. Who wouldn't have problems to get used to the sun here after being in that dark Cloud Tower for so long. I noticed that they were unhappy. They were burned cause of the sun, had headaches and that kind of stuff. They couldn't bear all the fluffiness here. So they left this paradise for medical reasons. Where they live now it's less fun and cute but they're healthy there. Maybe I should give them a present. A pink cuddle bear or something. Stormy shall be pleased with that. I'm planning to visit them a lot! Who knows Darcy will be there next time and she'll give me a hug. : )

Oh, there's Livy to take me to Alfea. Bye ! ! ! 

Pepe


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 5: Chapter 5**

* * *

25-10-2005

This is great! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! It's the worst day of my life! ! ! The whole pink winx site is witchified! Now Darkar can be proud of us after all. I still think it was terribly stupid of us to let the Pixies escape but now we will finally be able to take revenge on the winx! Yes, we will take revenge. :D :D

But I got some bad news also. Darcy doesn't like it so much that I like guys who are not entirely human. She has gotten a date for me with a more human boy. You should think that by now she knows I hate dating someone. She had a picture of him, he looked a bit evil. Anyway, I think I will date this guy cause I haven't got anything else to do. The ShadowHaunt is so boring.

Icy

[long ago note by me] Pixiediary by my brother and a trix diary.

Hello, here's Darcy euh Tune.

Because we took over the _cite_ we have also taken over the Pixie Diarys. The winx got ice coffined so now we belong to their boyfriends. But Brandon's now from Icy, so Amore's under her command. Timmy's from Stormy so she has Digit and what's even worse, I still got a crush on Riven so Tune's mine! Tune ow, I was Tune. So I belonged to me? My made-up story doesn't really make sense. Oeps.

26-10-2005

Although I would never admit it to my sisters I'm a little nervous for my date tomorrow. I hope that with dating this human guy I won't betray Lord Darkar. I wouldn't want to have problems with him. I was planning to celebrate his birthday. There's just one thing, we can't find out when he was born. So we're gonna give him a present to celebrate that we have taken over the site. I've already bought his present, it's a cd from his favorite band: KISS. I got that out of him the other day. Stormy started laughing when he said it. She says that it was so obvious he's a KISS fan cause he looks even sillier than they do. Typically Stormy. Little sisters are such a pain in the neck when you've finally found the guy of your nightmares. Oh my, I really like Ld.

Icy

Hi, it's me again. Today I only bumped into 3 things while I was delivering messages. First of all in Stella's hair, then into a computer (I was trying to get Digit out!) and at last into Concorda and the flower head of us, pixies. Ow, her name… I forget for the moment. But anyway she was on a tea and bisects visit in Alfea. Nimfea, that was her name. I always forget that. Sorry, I bumped into someone else as well. In Magix I flew against Icy. I think that was her name. I recognised her from the visit me and Pepe took to the ShadowHaunt. I ended up in an ice cube so think that was her. I think the Trix are a little bored in the Underworld with Darkar for the moment. Must be very dull with that guy.

Livy

27-10-2005

Today I had that date Darcy arranged. I don't like to agree with her but this date was hot! Freezing, actually. And human. But still I'm not sure cause I'm still in a relationship with Darkar and don't want to make things complicated.

Anyway, the guy's name is Freeze. He also has ice powers. I didn't know someone else had that. He's a Red Fountain dropout and lives now with his evil grandmother. I know, living with your grandmother isn't cool but she's a very famous, evil witch. Did I mention evil already, it's just very important she's evil. She wrote the book 'How the crush pixies the best way.' I don't know if I should have done this but I got another date with him. Next time we'll go shopping in Magix and freezing some fairies on the way. : ) Darkar doesn't do stuff like that with me, he only walks with me in his smelly caves.

But not all has gone wrong today. There also flew a Pixie on a letter against me when I was going away from the Hex Cafe after my date. I'm gonna have revenge! !

Icy

We've been invited on a teaparty with Concorda. Piff's drinking cofee coffee coffee coffee coffee coffee with giant biscuites. Tune's talking seriously with Concorda about the existence of male Pixies. Trough the window I can see Athena (the Pixie of Red Fountain) trying to capture dragons by flying after them as fast as she cans. Discordia is searching trough the study books of the Trix for their notes so she can copy them. And I? I've got nothing to do here but this afternoon I'll have to be at 3 weddings and I have to save them as well.

Greetings,

Amore

Wee, now I'm taking the diary to the Pixievill… Tok oeps.

Livy

27-10-2005

I'm lying here a little sick. Darkar clearly hasn't got a clue what it is to be ill. He has never heard of a doctor. I asked him if he had some kind of medicine but no. Now Darcy's getting some herbs for me in the swamp. Poor Darcy, no I don't feel sorry for her. She always was the best at _poisonous herbs and plants_. Yeah, that was a class at CT. She also got the herbs we needed for the Lunteciousspell.

Today I'm just lying in my bed thinking of offending texts to put on the Stinx-site. :D

**Stormy**

28-10-2005

LD took me out to a restaurant. This was so weird. I thought Darkar didn't like to show himself in public places. But it looks like he's serious about our relationship. Now I start to doubt again! It's like Lord D knows of my date with Freeze and tries to be better. It's really weird. He even tries to make me think he cares about me. I cannot deny I really like this dark guy but I also like the ice dude so now I don't know who to pick it isn't fun anymore. Darcy could date 2 different guys at the same time but I can't. Tomorrow's my next date with Freeze. After that I'll choose who of the 2 guys I want.

Speaking about Darcy, it has been proved once more that she's still crazy about Riven. She's never been on the same guy for so long! Now that we have taken over the pixiesite she has put up a poster of her and Riv in Musa's dorm. She's still crushing on him! I wonder, is there an antidote for love? Although she's still crazy about Riven putting that poster up was really a great idea of her. I hope it drives that Winxie crazy to have a picture of one of us with her boyfriend in her dorm! !

Icy

How is our pixiehead in the pixievillage called again? Oh, yeah. I know. : )

Nimphea/ Nimfea?: Flower Power! : )

Livy

28-10-2005

I'm not yet cured. Icy and Darcy went to Magix for some **real** medicines. Sisters are so useful! I really like having sisters, but don't tell them. You can do so much with them. You can laugh with them, hate pixies with them and take over everything! !

Darkar's walking past in the corridor. He's mumbling to himself. He always keeps his secrets to himself. When I'm cured I'm planning to go after that angelguy who saved the winx last time. Darkar says he won't cause any more problems. So I reckon we may as well destroy him.

There's no living soul in the whole ShadowHaunt except for me and Lord D (but is it correct if I call him alive?) The winxies are back to Alfea and those yucky monsters of LD are walking around everywhere. They may be alive but I'm sure they haven't got a soul. I'm a bit ashamed of myself for this but I really need a hug right now. Because with being sick I'm getting nightmares of bootcamp the whole time.

You know, Darcy's weak spot is giving hugs. I know for sure that she has given that pink duck hugs in the past when we weren't looking. I think that duck's so annoying! ! I would love to barbecue him. Icy couldn't stand the duck at all. I wonder why she let him live. I guess she liked making an ice sculpture from him. It used to put her mind of the whole Dragonfire stuff.

**Stormy**

29-10-2005

I'm so depressed. Although my day started so good I mean bad. I'll start telling about my last date with Freeze. This afternoon I set out to Magix to meet Freeze at the Hex Café. I wasn't there yet when I saw… Selene! The do-gooder from bootcamp. She had come completely to rest at goody-goody camp and had come a day to Magix to buy some more fuzzy things to put in her pink fluffy bedroom. You can already guess that I ice coffinised her. But before that I played darts with her. Briefly, I shot a pierce attack at her. She's returning very frozen to Lighthaven. :p A fabulous day until then. Freeze had seen me defeat her. He was so proud of me. I thought he really found crushing pixies an art. That's when he suddenly began to act weird. And the cause was… Stormy.

She stood there hexing him just for fun. She couldn't bear that I for once had a date. It had been her who said Darkar I was dating someone else. Because of her he had been so wicked nice to me yesterday. They turned it into a contest! The big question: who would I pick? Darkar or Freeze? Stormy voted for Darkar, Darcy for Freeze. Just when I found this out Freeze started to act even weirder. He claimed he didn't know me and he wanted to get back to his mommy. Darcy also arrived. She explained me everything and I can tell you, after she said it this day would become one of the worst days of her life and of Stormy's life. She tried to find someone who could be my perfect boyfriend but she came to the conclusion it was hopeless. That's when she saw Freeze, if that's his real name, a boy with ice powers and she got an idea. She forced him with her powers to pretend he was the evil guy for me and got us together on a date. One of Stormy's hexes had broken Darcy's spell by accident.

After I heard this I deepfrosted my darling sisters who are oh so dear to me. I couldn't punish Freeze for being an ordinary Red Fountain boy cause he had already ran away home. But if I ever see him again he's gonna get some. Even if he doesn't remember who I am. Now we're back at the ShadowHaunt. Darkar's with me trying to make me more depressed. I really appreciate his tries but it is useless. I'm not in the mood. I wanted to punish him too for not telling me what was going on but I couldn't. The Phoenix' fire's a little bit too strong for my powers. I still like him so I'm staying at the ShadowHaunt as one of his witches and his other two witches I will let in the freezer for the whole night. I just love my wicked sisters! :eyerole:

Icy

29-10-2005

This morning I woke up feeling absolutely bad! I just had a dream about Riven. Ooh, Riven... I really liked him when I made him do everything for me and he is the best looking and baddest specialist ever! And the way I dumped him, that was sublime! ! The wicked old days…

So after that I put on the computer and heard our beautiful mean girls song. Everything's going so bad on the site! ! :D The pixies are really panicking, even Faragonda. So, we have a pc at the ShadowHaunt. It doesn't really fit in Darkar's old place but he needed to get something modern in his house.

I'm getting the idea that our spell on the site is working out. I noticed that it says Winx again in stead of Stinx! We got to change that again. I'll ask Icy, with some dark magic that should come wrong again. That is as soon as me and Stormy are out of the freezer Icy put us in for a little something.

_Darcy_

30-10-2005

Ok, so I told LD about this Freeze guy. So what? Icy's doing like it was such a huge thing in her life but it really wasn't. Freeze was a swindler anyway. I didn't have anything else to do when I was sick than talk to Darky. Now I'm twice as sick cause Icy frooze us in for a night, a whole night! And the worst thing is now Darcy has a cold too.

**Stormy**

30-10-2005

Like Stormy said, we're out of the ice. I know, normally we don't read the parts that the others wrote but hey I can't resist. And I bet Icy and Stormy sometimes (maybe always) can't resist either. Back to the Icy froze us in part. How can she freeze her own sisters in?! Can't she feel any compassion? (Witches aren't famous for their compassion but we're sisters, that must mean something.) No, she puts us in a fridge for the whole night. Really, at this moment I hate her. She's just someone with powers who's playing the boss the whole time! Who does that reminds me of? Oh of course, Darkar! In that way she and Lord D are a match made in heaven, hell in their case.

_Darcy_

PS Icy didn't listen when I told her the pixies are trying to get the control over their site back. She thinks no one can break our spell. Yes, she has become reckless again.

The witches took over everything, the cams of the winx, of the specialists and our pixiediary. The winx and Fairygonda have an idea to stop them. I don't really understand their idea but I'm positively sure it will work and we, Pixies, will help them as much as we can. : )

Livy

PS Sorry for not writing much lately. We're kind of scared that the witches will change it or something. They are ruining everything! : (

31-10-2005

I'm really satisfied that my sisters can now share their opinion with all the visitors on the site too. I hope it will stay that way. Darcy's afraid the lunticiusspel is losing power because of something the pixies are planning to do. Those losers! They can't do anything against us. I'm gonna be so glad when they'll be finally gone forever. Ld's gonna be glad to. : ) And if anything should go wrong I'm sure he will help us. He's such a powerful, great eh guy.

Icy

PS I just like this Darkar dude a lot cause he's so totally evil. Don't say I'm crushing on him cause I'm not!

31-10-2005

Icy's so crushing on Ld. She used the word love in her cam 2 days ago without totally getting incredibly sick. Today she used the word LOVE again. We could all hear it and she didn't get sick. She was so embarrassed she locked herself up in her room for the whole day. That word isn't good for her. A far relative of ours, who also was an icewitch, melted when she heard the word love too often.

Aagh, my sis likes a guy! ! ! : ) :) I know she's still denying it but that phase will past. I almost can't believe it! After all my attempts to couple her to RF boys (like Freeze some days ago) she's finally showing some interest in a guy even without my help. I still don't really trust Darkar but he's totally evil so that's good. Ah, I still remember those countless times I tried to couple Icy and every single time the boy ended up in an ice coffin.

_Darcy  
_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Chapter 6**

* * *

1-11-2005

My cold is getting better. Darcy's cold was over in 1 day. How did she do that? Maybe she knows a remedy and she didn't want to share it with me. Oh yeah, when I say I'm getting better I mean that I'm completely cured! I'm not feeling better, I'm in a totally rotten mood! ! :D I'm ready for causing mayhem and destruction! LD promised us the time for wickedness is near. Well, in fact the time for wickedness was yesterday but it didn't quite work out so wicked. The winx stopped us once again. Icy doesn't want me to write this failure down but hey, since when do I listen to her?

Yesterday was Halloween. My sisters tried not to pay attention to that. We had things to do for LD that day. And I was not feeling well. We had to disguise as pixies! ! O.O :eek: It was the worst day of my life! We were going to destroy the new RF school on their opening party. So we snuck in wearing those dreadful disguises. If it was up to me I would just blow up the school. But no, LD didn't want that. He needed us to get a strange thingy for him called a codex. Personally I have no idea what it is or what it's for. Instead of doing it fast and getting to the part of blowing up the school Icy and LD were chitchatting whole the time. Their conversations were too lovely to hear. So most of them got cut out of the episode. Ld sent this huge, ugly monster to the school to distract them. I never saw such a stupid, weak monster! ! The winx defeated it, like always and when Icy found the room with this codex Lord D ordered her to retreat! ! ! That guy's crazy! Ok, there were lots of guards but we could handle it. He was concerned for Icy's safety. He didn't want her to get hurt so we got back to the Shadow Haunt and were very disappointed.

Yesterday night, after our visit to RF, I couldn't sleep. That was a sign that my cold was fading away, so I snuck into Icy's room and took away her crystal boll (Ld had given it to her). I looked what the winx were doing this Halloween, after the party at RF. It was the night of my life! ! I never laughed so much. You should have seen them! They were dancing with the boys somewhere in a disco in Magix. The boys weren't dressed for Halloween. Lame but the winx were in disguises. Bloom had persuaded her friends to celebrate this Earthly feast. Bloom was being very original. Not! She was wearing a typical, black witch dress. Tecna was dressed in a strange, robot-like alien. Flora and Layla were dressed as… fairies! ! Well, how scary. :eyeroll: The best one was Stella, she was dressed like Darcy! ! That was so funny and she was acting totally like my sis too. Am I missing someone? Oh, Musa! She was dressed like a pink bunny. You know, for me that was the most scariest outfit ever.

**Stormy**

1-11-2005

I've got not much to say today cause I'm having a terrible hangover and some dragons to babysit. I went to Magix yesterday in the night to celebrate Halloween. Darkar forbid us to celebrate it but I snuck out of the ShadowHaunt in a beautiful, medieval, purple dress. He didn't see me, I thought. I saw the winx, eugh! I totally agree with what Stormy wrote. I think I'm gonna have nightmares about Musa as a pink bunny. I, of course, was dressed much better. I looked just like the famous witch Morgana Le Fay. No, I was even prettier than the real Morgana. Anyway, it was great but it would have been better if my sisters were there too. But I couldn't invite them with me cause Icy would definitely tell LD and Stormy hates balls. Anyway, Lord D found out and now I have to take care of his pet dragons that he keeps in the dungeon of the castle. I'm not enjoying this! Good thing though that I go out with so many RF boys. Without them I would not know what to do with dragons. I would be burned everywhere by now.

_Darcy_

2-11-2005

We lost control over the site! ! ! I hate the winx. Why do the good ones always win?! We're much more powerful, we got more powers (oh, I said 2 times the same thing but that's because it's very important) and we're prettier than them! !

Ld tried to calm me down by saying that we may not yet have the codex we most definitely ruined the RF party. Yeah, yeah. I just wanted to hand that codex over to Darkar so badly. He doesn't even seem to care, again. Patience is a virtue but he's way too patient! Me and my sisters would just steal that codex tomorrow if we could. But he, he works different then us. He takes his time and I don't want to do anything he wouldn't like cause, well, I could just as well tell you this (even though my sisters read it) he's a hell of a kisser! ! ! ! And even after 2 failures he still likes me. Maybe he will make me his main witch, or with some luck a bit more than that… Or maybe he won't cause the thoughts I'm having now are for good persons, it's not like a bad guy would ever want to marry someone.

Icy

02-11-2005

Now that we know about these things called codex Darcy can't wait to go back to our previous dragon barn and take their codex. Icy would rather go back to CT to hit Griffin against the wall once more and I really want to redecorate Alfea! And yeah, totally destroy it! ! ! ! We'll see what comes first!

**Stormy**

PS Normally Icy wants lots more than just getting this plain revenge. Her rule the universe thing is still in her mind but lately she doesn't feel like it will ever come to that. Ld tries to convince her it will and everything will become bad. She's a bit depressed cause we already failed 2 times. And sometimes I get the idea that she's more interested in Darkar than in ruling the universe. Crazy, isn't it? ? ! ! :/

3-11-2005

I so don't agree with LD's plan! ! ! I know you must already have heard this from my sisters but it's just a fact that Darkar doesn't have as much feeling as we do in these evil revenge plans against fairies. Of course I do agree with him that it's more fun to strike them when they don't expect it but come on! It's no fun at all when you steal something without an audience. We could have handled those RF boys and fairies. It would be great to defeat them one more time. That reminds us of the bad old days…. Before Lord Lozer.

Personally I find he's a coward! He doesn't even dare fight some pixies and their boytoys. And that's the reason why he sends us. He can't even steal those things on his own. I think that he's afraid that the fairies will blast his skeleton apart.

_Darcy_

2005-11-05

Not much has happened the last few days, that's not correct. **Nothing** happened the last few days. Stormy keeps complaining about those ugly pixiedisguises we had to use when we tried to get into Red Fountain. Lord D promised me he's working on a great master plan that will not fail. I would like to see that. I can't wait to crush those pixies! ! :)

Icy

10-11-2005

Still nothing. It's so boring here! Should have stayed in bootcamp….

On second thought, no, everywhere's better than there.

LD And Icy are having LOTS of dates! Makes me wanna puke!

LD's WEIRD! ! ! They say that most geniuses are a bit crazy. I don't know if he's smart but Darkar's most definitely crazy! ! When I tell this to Icy (and I do this a lot) she puts me in an ice coffin or just says:" All great evil guys are crazy." Really, her taste in men….

And I fear it's contagious. (not her bad taste but being crazy) Ld's crazy and now Icy's crazy. Or has she always been crazy? Yeah, that's it.

**Stormy**

15-11-2005

I've just been to Magix, it was so long ago! I really missed all the guys in the streets that start yelling when I walk past them. They all dig me. Great! !

Makes me feel like I'm the most beautiful creature ever and of course I am, I know that. I look even sexier with my new clothes. Seven bags full of purple items. I'm gonna show them to my sisters now. They'll be so jealous! : )

_Darcy_

16-11-2005

Yesterday evening Ld surprised us by telling us after all this time waiting and practicing and waiting and getting really bored that we could go after the codex of RF again. So that's what we did. It was great! ! ! Finally, something happened. I attacked everyone! ! ! Not only loser specialists but also the winx, they were so friendly to drop in. And we totally kicked their but! That felt so BAD! ! ! ! I also hit Icy, oops.

I was surprised once more by the specialists, they were even weaker than I thought they were. Especially Timmy! Sky almost didn't survive. And then there was this pathetic, little Pixie who wanted to stop us… Really, they highly underestimated us.

So LD was happy, Icy was happy, the winx were sad, me and Darcy ran for our rooms before Darkar and Icy would start kissing again.

Soon it'll be Darcy's birthday. She expects us to get her a present. Like no way! She's not getting one from me. She already used all our money to buy some more purple clothes. It's not like we're getting well paid by LD. The guy's broke! Although, there's one thing I could give her… a haircut! ! Cause her hair is way too long. Now don't tell me that my hair is unrulier. I know, it's part of my personality and it is very useful. I use it as a cushion. I always slept on my hair in Zarathustra's classes at CT. By the lord of the ShadowHaunt, what boring lessons that were! !

**Stormy**

It's been very long since I've written in this. That's because I was far too busy with fuzzy things. Except for this stone with magic powers or something called a codex got stolen everything's going very well! I (Pepe) am staying at Alfea for a long time. There are lots of lovely pixies, Pixies and Pixie animals here. It's even better and pinkier here than in bootcamp. : ) Though I do miss mommy.

Greetings, Pepe

26-11-2005

Today was my B-day! ! ! It was great! Especially very early this morning. I was still half sleeping when Stormy sneaked in my bedroom. Stormy wanted to cut my hair and make 2 ponytails in it so I would look like an innocent pixie! And that on my B-day! ! Of course I stopped her and got my revenge. : ) I turned her hair pink for the whole morning. You should have seen it! She started screaming, some seconds later Icy stormed in still in her sleeping gown. She looked at Stormy, first didn't recognise her with this haircolor, thought she was a pixie and then… started laughing like a maniac. When Darkar came Stormy didn't dare to come from under my bed. Come on, Stormy. It's harder to face Icy and me than LD. We dragged her from under the bed. Lord D didn't even notice her new hairdo. I got a present from Icy and Stormy. A cute, big snake beast! ! ! ! ! :)

They bought it on eWitch. Stormy's haircolor drove him mad. The pink was too bright for him so I had to undo it. : (After I played a bit with my new monster I started begging for a present from Ld. He gave me one! :) I had his permission to attack the pixies … and my sisters hadn't! NANANANA

So I sabotaged the simulation room once more. It was so much fun! : ) I loved controlling this Jared guy. Riven was nicer but hey, it was the best I could get. And I must admit, Musa has a good taste in boys.

I disguised myself as a very stylish gipsy. My new red shoes were so perfect for the job! They really stole the show. Have I ever mentioned I love clothes? And monsters? And especially BOYS! !

_Darcy_

27-11-2005

So it was Darcy's birthday yesterday, she got permission from LD to crush some fairies. I wanted to do that too! ! ! ! Of course I didn't get permission. Maybe on my birthday or I could just sneak out to create some mayhem and destruction. I sure hope Darkar will remember when it's my birthday. I'm positive he knows Icy's. Now, when is it her b-day again? I don't know. That's probably because I never give presents to anyone. Only my b-day counts! : )

**Stormy**

6/12/2005

Unbelievable! ! We've got one codex and now… everything's back to normal. It's so boring! ! Like Darkar's giving the winx a vacation after this first codex. We really need some innocent and sweet pixie to test new wicked spells on. Icy found this tailhex… I wonder, would it work on LD? Probably not. Should I try it anyway? Stormy wants to try it. It could be fun.

The gorgeous, cuddly, monsterly present I got for my birthday is ready to crush pixies! I still don't like it that the winx won the fight on my birthday. Icy told me to use my new snakebeast, I know he would have done better than the wolf but I just couldn't let him attack them. He was still so small. Now he's much bigger and more powerful! ! He's playing with some spitmonsters now. ooh, so cute. Ok, he has eaten one. I don't think Ld will miss one tiny winy spitmonster. He roasted another one. Yes, he can breath fire! That reminds me of those dragons at RF. I remember Riven once showed me how they practiced with targets, the dragons had to blast them. We don't have targets here but every time Bob (I called the snakemonster Bob) sees Stormy he starts shooting fire straight at her. So I would say his aim is perfect! : )

_Darcy_

PS Lately we're not seeing Icy much. She's hanging out with Darkar every day. Really, it's too much! Could this be the end of the Trix? ! (I like to be dramatic)

* * *

**Chapter 7: Chapter 7**

* * *

7/12/2005

I hate Ld! I just wanted to barbecue Darcy's monster cause he keeps on ruining my hair but Darkar doesn't like this idea. He wants to use the monster some time later against the winx… like much, much later. He started to get very angry with me. Really, I can't stand him! Darcy also doesn't like him anymore cause he's playing the boss whole the time (he's worse than Icy!) and we aren't allowed to do anything! ! I want to crush fairies. If Icy wasn't so totally crushing on this guy we had already attacked and destroyed him.

**Stormy**

9/12/2005

Did I ever mention that I totally love LD? He's so EVIL and … different. There's something about him that I like so much I sometimes even forget how much I hate the winx, for one day. All I can think about is him and how he would love it if I destroyed the fairies for him. We enjoy the same sort of things. Maybe I should ask Darcy about these feelings I'm having.

Icy

12/12/2005

I can't believe what Stormy did! Taking revenge without Lord Darkar's permission. She went to Red Fountain to attack Musa, which is very bad and witchlike, but she returned, well, crashing into the ShadowHaunt on a lovesong. How humiliating is that?! Darkar's so gonna punish her and if he doesn't Icy and I will. Though I do think Stormy made it very clear to LD that we need to do something soon! Now I'm going to make up some new spells to use on my darling sister Stormy.

_Darcy_

14/12/2005

Me and Darcy are beginning to see Darkar as a crazy uncle. If you imagine that he's part of the family it's easier to survive living in the same castle like him. Now, Icy's pushing it a little further. She doesn't see him as an uncle. She doesn't even think he's mad. :eek: :o Is she blind?! She sees him as the most handsome badguy ever! He's a monster! ! ! Icy really wants to make him part of the family. Can you imagine Icy and Darkar... married? ! ! o.o

I had a nightmare about it last night. They, Darkar and Icy, were coming to visit 'aunty' Stormy and 'aunty' Darcy (who were still single) with the children. Ugly little monsters with ice powers and a purple armour. They were so ugly! ! Even Darcy would think that and she normally likes monsters.

Speaking of monsters, the strange thing Icy gave Darcy on her B- day kind of attacked me today. Darcy was just walking her pet when suddenly he shot a firebolt at me. (I think Darcy made him do that on purpose.) Anyway, he wouldn't stop breathing fire. Darcy was also on fire. In fact the whole ShadowHaunt was. I, of course, saved myself although my hair's a little burned. I hoped to see Darkar on fire. It would have been so funny. ;)

But Icy froze everything before the flames reached him. Darcy and I now have to clean the ShadowHaunt. That is scratch away the ice. Icy doesn't have to. eeuh

Miss Popular is having another date with the skeleton tonight. Maybe me and Darcy can make the snakebeast set the restaurant on fire. :p

**Stormy**

17/12/2005

I'm not in the mood to write much. My Bobby is gone. Crazy uncle Darkar didn't like that he set the ShadowHaunt on fire (and the restaurant) so I had to leave him in the forest. Icy says he'll be happier there. (She also said that when I had to leave my crocodile behind in the desert. He didn't like that! ) There'll be fairies passing by from time to time who he can eat and I'll come to visit him sometimes. I'm sad cause I miss him. Stupid LD! I'm starting to hate him.

_Darcy_

23/12/2005

There's a christmas tree in the Shadow Haunt. Stormy has been asking LD for one. I didn't think we were going to get one but she asked him so much and when I say much I mean very, very much. She even hexed herself so she would begin to sleepwalk to his room asking "Can I please, please have a tree?"

So now there's a tree in the dark and gloomy centre of all evil. We're planning on organising a pyjama party tonight just for the girls. Just for fun, to see why fairies like that so much. I haven't been writing for a while. I was busy buying presents and nothing was happening here anyway. The most difficult to find was a gift for Darkar. Eventually I just bought him a christmas hat. I hope that he'll find it's funny. We won't play christmas music cause, let's be honest, it's very irritating. Really, last year Stormy was sick for two weeks because of the christmas music.

A merry Christmas and a happy New Year.

Peace on earth!

yeah right

Icy

24/12/2005

Last night we had a girls night. We slept around the Christmas tree, just the 3 of us NO Darkar. First we were doing a quiz out of the Teen Witch. Darcy wouldn't believe that she, according to the quiz, looks like Stella. There was one question about LOVE. The classic question: Do you love someone? If yes, who?

Icy didn't want to answer but we all know she's digging on LD. I lost a game of scrabble (Darcy wanted to play that, not me!) So I was angry and beat up the Christmas tree. Ooops. Darcy's having a hangover now because of a drinking game. (She won.) I'm feeling quite bad but last night I wasn't really sober. : ) Neither was Icy. We sang Christmas songs together.

**Stormy**

[Old note by me :]And a pixiediary! ! ! :)

Rumor has it that there's a Christmas tree in the ShadowHaunt. I have to find out! Cause if there is the trix are getting soo fuzzy! ! I'll ask Livy and Joly if they want to come with me on a secret mission tonight. Christmas night. Although Livy's really busy delivering Christmas presents and carts. All the pixies who are bonded to one of the winx have gone shopping today. Tonight we'll go to the ShadowHaunt. Now I'm gonna get my super secret spy equipement.

May the force be with us.

Zing

26/12/2005

Aargh! ! The Pixies sneaked in the ShadowHaunt! ! It were 3 of them and they wanted to bond with us! Zing wanted to bond with Stormy. Stormy tried to blast her away. The only result of that is that Icy's ice sculptures all melted or exploded. Livy wanted to bond with our ice queen and some card laying freak wanted to bond with me. She told me she had predicted this months ago. I predicted their defeat. And I was right. After hours of fighting and ten minutes of eating icecreams with those Pixies I hypnotised them to keep still and Icy could put them into ice. Finally we threw them out of a window. I hope they'll never return.

_Darcy_

30/12/2005

It's snowing in the ShadowHaunt! No fluffy snow like in Alfea but hard snow. The sort you can make great snowballs of. The kind I can throw at Darcy until she's knock-out or I can throw at Darkar so all his bones start cracking when he moves. That last thing is the personal favorite of Darcy and me.

This afternoon we'll go ice-skating. With that I mean that Icy forced us to go do that. Icy's much better at it than me and Darcy so she'll push us the whole time until we fall on the ice.

**Stormy**

1/01/2006

I'm sure that Ld would have loved to get a codex as his new year present but Darcy and Stormy think he wants to steal the codex in his own, relaxed way. Really on his speed we'll only have 3 codex at this time next year. So to make Darkar clear we want to steal those codex soon we've started studying the elements. The first one was air. That was Stormy's idea. She thinks air's the easiest one cause we have it all around. Darcy agreed to start with that one cause it can't make you dirty or wet. It went well, kind of bad. I never saw Stormy so powerful, Darcy's powers were a little increased and mine… lets not talk about that. Like I said it went kind of bad.

Icy

6/01/2006

Icy's quieter about Ld now. Finally! We're studying the elements. Not really studying. I'm just making fun and destroying everything and I'm so doing better than my sisters who really study! ! ! Icy's giving everything she got while we're practicing. I'm certain she wants to impress Darkar. Even I, and mostly I don't notice lovethings because I'm not interested in them, can see it. Love, eugh, it's a disgrace to all witches! And Ld's such an ugly skeleton monster. She's almost acting pixish when she's near him.

**Stormy**

17/01/2006

Still studying the elements, it's boring! ! ! Only 2 more to go. Icy's still showing of for Ld. Me and Stormy had about enough of it so while we were standing in the water to connect with it we splashed at her when Ld walked by to see how it was going. Ok, she was angry and froze us after that but it still felt good eh bad to embarrass her in front of Darky. Some days ago I bought a new swimming suit. Pity we weren't practicing in a public swimming pool. All the guys would have been so impressed…

_Darcy_

_25-01-2006_

Icy's bragging the whole time about how useful the powers of the elements are. Basically she just wants to say that we rock! We're so gonna take over... everything! Talking about rocks, we're studying the element earth now. It's not really my thing. Darcy likes it though, I think it reminds her of the dirt massages she has on Sunday. Yeah, Ld gives us money for beauty saloons. I didn't know he of all people cared so much about appearance. Maybe he's ugly on purpose. hmm, I don't really care. The best news is yet to come: Ld walked by again to see how we're doing. We were standing to our knees in dirt trying to move boulders with our powers. So when he looked at us, me and Darcy pushed Icy head first in the mud. It was so funny! I can't recall ever seeing her that mad.

**Stormy**

30-01-2006

We're finally done with studying the elements! And it's boring AGAIN. I haven't got anything to do at this dump.

Icy wants to take the codex, LD still said we aren't ready. You'd think he's too afraid to try to steal those stupid parts of the codex. So Icy got a brilliant plan. She wants to study the elements AGAIN! ! ! You can't practise enough. Well, I had it! I hate those elements. We did fire today, AGAIN.

Icy thought it was necessary to be very good with this one cause the Dragonfire's power comes from this element.

We had been practicing for several hours when Darkar came to us with tea and biscuits. Me and Darcy looked at each other and … I blasted the fire I was working = playing with in a giant lightning flash to Icy.

It was wicked! ! Icy fell, the fire was burning her hair. Darcy put out the fire cause it was ruining Icy's hairstyle and Darcy can't stand us to have ugly hair. Although, it's not that Darcy likes my hair…

So we were laughing and thought she would get up soon and would be very embarrassed. Darker kind of liked it too that we always attack her. There was just one tiny problem. Icy didn't get up. It looked like she was melting. Maybe attacking an icewitch with fire for fun wasn't such a good idea.

Darcy and Ld blamed me, of course. We'll find something to cure her.

**Stormy**

We can't find a cure for Icy. Not that I want her to be cured, it's just that Stormy insisted. We tried everything! Ld can't help us cause he only has ultimate DARK and EVIL powers.

The power to cure someone is a good power which his opponent has: BLOOM.

So I got this really brilliant idea. Stormy and I putt a spell on Icy to make her look like a fairy and we dumped her in Alfea.

We can't wait for her to come back. She'll be so mad at HER Darky because he didn't cure her.

_Darcy_

2006-02-04

I'm back. A little sooner than Darcy and Stormy hoped I would be. They were actually celebrating that I was gone for two whole days! ! I still can't believe they dumped me in Alfea, yeck! I don't know if they dumped me there to tease me or actually because they wanted to get me cured. If they were concerned about me, they are so getting sweet and I'll throw them out of the coven! Then it's just me and LD. : )

I don't blame him for letting them take me to Alfea. Darkar can't do anything about it. He's all-powerful yeah, but he can't know everything. He didn't know that they dumped me, right?

Anyway I hate Alfea! ! Those pixies were so nice to me and helpful that I wanted to run away. What I did of course, as soon as I could stand on my legs again. Then they discovered I'm Icy (like they hadn't figured it out yet) and I ran for it. I just heard some Pixies behind me (real, little, big-headed Pixies) shouting:" We'll get you fuzzy, Icy! !"

I'm gonna have nightmares about that. I'm in a very bad mood. My heart's frozen again, it was a little defrosted. And my powers are stronger than ever because of the practising of elements. (but I'm not going to do any more tests with fire)

Icy

2006-02-06

When Icy was stuck in Alfea she discovered that the winx were brewing a flashy pink potion in an even pinker cauldron. So today we set out to Alfea to discover what those stupid fairies were up to and more importantly what we could do to ruin their plans. Stormy immediately started to throw ingredients in the potion that were lying next to the cauldron. Icy figured we messed up the potion enough and we went back to the ShadowHaunt. It was great to destroy some fairy stuff! It felt like when we were still at CT and got extra credit for messing up the plans of fairies. I'm just a little concerned, cause when you throw extra ingredients into a potion you either mess it up or you make it more powerful. Maybe we should return to Alfea and throw a totally new, wicked ingredient in it.

_Darcy_

2006-02-07

We're going to have a celebrity chat! ! ! ! ! ! If the winx show up we're so gonna destroy them. I can't wait to insult all those do-gooder dorks on earth. And Darcy's looking forward to trade dark spells and fashion tips with our fellow witches on earth. Icy arranged that we could get a celebrity chat. I don't know how but I bet she wasn't really friendly when she asked it to Admin and all. Icy is anxious to meet all her earth fans. : )

Anyway, we're going to have a celebrity chat!

We're going to have a celebrity chat!

We're going to have a celebrity chat!

We're going to have a celebrity chat!

…

**Stormy**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Chapter 8**

* * *

2006-02-18

There's a really good reason why we didn't write for such a long time and I'm not going to tell you this reason cause, trust me, you don't wanna know what happened. It was too embarrassing for words.

Stormy has ripped out the pages of the last days from our diary, burned them and dumped the ashes on our rubbish dump. (= the pixievillage)

Darcy was against that action, she didn't trust it. Our 'darling' sister is getting very suspicious lately. She doesn't trust LD anymore. When he comes in the room she stops whatever she's doing and tries to scan him with her forces.

She thinks he's up to something cause he didn't free us from that terrible curse, which had been causing this thing that I don't want to talk about, or tried to free us with some of his imposing tricks.

Now that we're back to our old selves Stormy has decided that we shouldn't worry about a thing and just destroy anything in the neighbourhood. I've decided to finally go after the last codex! ! !

Icy

2006-02-20

I know we shouldn't talk about what happened some days ago. I just want to set some things straight here. It's for keeping my good name in the witchy fashion business. Because of that amorphuspotion we were not ourselves! ! I would never wear a pink dress if I wasn't brainwashed!

It was so ugly and pixish! And pink's totally not my color. It was more something for Icy. Hmm, I still have that dress maybe I can give it to her. In fact Stormy and Icy looked very lovely with their new clothes. Maybe they should have stayed pixies. They looked so happy. And for once Icy wasn't talking all the time about wicked plans and Lord Darky.

I can still hear Stormy say: "Pixie rules! !" :p

Yeah, the pixiebrigade had the time of their lives. We even did nice on the celebrity chat. For once we didn't want to destroy the winx and the Pixies but now everything's back to normal. They are so going to pay! !

_Darcy_

Ps Stormy did something very stupid. She dumped the ashes of the papers of our diary with our fuzzy thoughts on it in the pixievillage. If they could restore it and read it… and even worse what if the Pixies saw that our diary's from bootcamp and has pink pages…

I, Nimphea head of the village of fluffyness, see it as my duty to inform you about some very important things. Our village and that one of the smurfs, that lies next to ours, have been covered under dust, no more pink ashes.

We, Pixies, saw this as a perfect occasion to begin early with spring cleaning. Then we discovered that there were pink bits of paper between the ashes.

With a very fuzzy spell we brought the ashes back to their original form. It formed a diary… of the trix!

It is an honor to present to you: The tri X-files! ! !

Nimphea

First entry: Pink Stormy.

2006-02-10

Me and my sisses are at Alfea now. I like it a lot better here than in the ShadowHaunt cause it's a lot cleaner here. For once we're just talking to the winx without trying to steal some kind of power and we discovered that they're really nice! : )

Icy, Darcy and me have no fights anymore. I like that very much. Before the amorphuspotion we were always arguing about little things but I'm proud that we could also get along quite well then if we wanted to.

Anyway, I have a confession to make. As an evil witch I never dared tell this: I love pink! ! ! It's my favourite color! That's why my witch clothes were also pink. Darcy used to make fun of that, but not anymore now.

It's so swell here with the winx, I want to stay here forever! ! !

**Stormy**

PS My sisters are happy too. Icy wants to become a real fairy, she told me. Darcy's flirting with all the redfountain guys who come to visit fairies here.

2006-02-11

I decided that I don't want to go back to the ShadowHaunt. The winx agreed with me, that Darker dude is way too creepy and the winx say they really like me and my sisters. I'm so happy! !

I'm like actually popular here without forcing someone to like me. I want to stay at Alfea forever!

Today we went shopping; the winx and us sisters formerly known as the trix. We bought some mayor cute outfits! Stella says pink looks very good on me so now I dyed a bit of my hair pink. Everyone likes it. Some Pixies came over, they said I looked very fuzzy.

Icy

2006-02-12

We're still at Alfea with the winx. I was just thinking, fairies go to Alfea and witches to CT. So me and my sisters should go to CT! But I want to stay here! It's a lot cosier and pink-er here.

Mirtha said that if we wanted we could turn into fairies, like she did. I don't know if I want to. My sisters want to, very much. But I'm having these nightmares. In those nightmares I'm beating up fairies, the winx, and I LIKE IT. I have no idea what it means.

_Darcy_

[old note by me:] Yes, the amorphos is working out. Here's a pixie diary.

[I was very relieved this 4kids site-invented spell was almost over.]

[From here on dates aren't mentioned anymore.]

Those were all the diaries we found. The Trix are back to normal now, I wish they weren't. If that amorphos potion hadn't worn off, we (= the winx and Pixies) had gone shopping with them today.

The last few days I spent some quality time with Stormy; discussing loads of movies! : )

Darcy and Joly got along quite well too. They laid tarot cards to see what love had in store for everyone from Alfea. Darcy actually became friends with Musa. She wasn't even jealous cause Musa and Riven are dating nowadays.

And Icy? She made us all ice creams! ! !

Fuzzy Trix, you were great! ! : )

We're really going to miss you! ! !

Zing

We heard the Pixies have found our diary entries from when we were under the amorphos potion's effect AND they published it! Everyone in Alfea has a copy! They're calling us fuzzy! ! Really, this is going too far, we're going to take revenge! When we find the Pixievillage that is. Yeah, the whole Pixievillage moved because they're so scared we'd attack.

Icy keeps complaining! Now she says the whole lovely doing was the fault of Stormy and me. Hello?! Who needed so badly to attack the fairies just before we had our celebrity chat?!

I would really like to go shopping but Stormy doesn't want to and Icy neither cause Ld ordered us to stay in the ShadowHaunt and work on a plan to **get the last codex** I kind of miss hanging out with the winx. I remember I got on very well with Musa. It will be difficult to fight them again. Not! I'll get over it. But when we were lovely…. At least then I could see Riven. He's all Musa's now, pity. I tried to take him away from her, even when I was whole pink but he only sees her.

_Darcy_

We were extremely busy lately. We've got the last codex! ! ! Icy was so happy. She almost looked fuzzy when she handed the codex over to Lord Darkar. I don't like those codices. [I know the plural of codex now.] Ok, so they have a lot of power in them but the edges of those silver artefacts are very rough. Ld didn't look very cheerful. All this trouble to get his stuff and he can't even bring himself to smile! But when he's angry then he makes the whole ShadowHaunt tremble by the sound of his voice. He always looks so depressed. Of course he has an evil laugh but his sounds so bored. I mean, when we (= Icy, Darcy and I ) laugh together it sounds truly wicked. Really, I have enough of that dude. If Icy wasn't whole gaga about him…

I would like to go partying in Magic with my sisters. Like in those good old times when we were still in CloudTower. Then Darcy would always bring along some handsome guy. I never liked one though. Icy and I would make bets about how long their relationship would last. When we thought it was going on forever and it had to stop Icy icecoffined the guy. The record for shortest affair was one hour. Icy got the guy to buy her an icecream so Darcy would think he was cheating on her. Darcy came in, saw Icy and him together, (Icy had a terrible smirk on her face.) and Darcy totally mind crushed the guy. I wonder if his memories have ever returned.

But while LD is still trying to find out how to open to portal to Realix we are forbidden to leave his castle. I don't like having house arrest! Darkie's ignoring Icy while he's studying on those codex-thingies. She really doesn't like that. Is her cold heart breaking? I'm not good at rating relationships (cause I just don't care much about it) but I'd say they're not a perfect couple. They're both too evil to get along. I hope she'll freeze him soon. It would make us all happier. Darcy's better in predicting that sort of thing, I'll ask her.

**Stormy**

Yesterday was the most evil day in centuries! Ld bewitched Bloom so she would steal the last codex for him. He 'forgot' to tell us, cause he knew that we, and especially I, would be very jealous. But we found out and got to steal the codex after all! Here's how it went:

Darcy was doing some useless crystal ball tricks when I noticed that Darkar's bat-like creature was flying of. My darling sister made the ball follow the bat so we could see where it was heading. It went to Alfea. Ah! The final school, where the final codex was hidden. Stormy turned the crystal ball over to project on big screen and got the popcorn. We saw Darkar's evil plan unfold. I have to admit that it wasn't a bad plan. But that skeleton should have discussed it with me! !

Like Darcy said: Bloom's attitude has surely improved, but those clothes… and way too much make-up! Even witches can't get away with so much dark eye shadow.

We could have helped Lord Darkar with that. That's one thing we have and he hasn't ( besides good looks); taste in fashion.

We saw the bat creature return to the Shadow Haunt. I couldn't believe it! Now we hadn't done anything to get that last codex and a PIXIE would get the honor for this triumph.

You'll never guess who came up with the solution, Stormy. She struck the bat down from the air with a lightning bolt. I caught the codex gracefully without breaking one of my long nails. Now I could give also this codex to the lord of all evil! ! : )

I'm pretty proud of myself. With some luck he'll now have some more time for me instead of wasting his time with those stupid rocks! Of course I understand that the way to world domination is hard and you really have to work to get there. But if he would just take the time to discuss his plans with me it would make the job a lot easier for him!

Deadly cold kisses, Icy

We finally have all the codex and now… it's still not over! Darkar's plans are really working on our nerves. I have had enough! No more serving a dark lord. I want to do wicked stuff with just the three of us!

To think that we, especially Icy, were so glad to have the last codex for Darkar. She almost looked fuzzy cheerful when she handed it over to LD. Now Icy's heartbroken cause her sweetheart ignores her. He has been searching for a way to open the portal to Realix. He discovered that we needed that irritating fairy, Bloom.

So today we had to get her from.. what's it called? That sunny vacation place for pixies… LD couldn't do it himself because of the sun. And we failed! ! I can't believe it, not again!

Well, the skeleton can be glad that we once again went after that red haired pixie for him. We didn't have much powers in that place…If Darkar really wanted us to succeed in this stupid mission he should have given us some monsters to attack the pixies. Darcy was able to get us some new pets. That was cool but we still lost. Another failure wasn't what we needed. What did we do wrong?! Those pixies had no chance, no magic or anything. I guess it wasn't our day. Next time LD wants a fairy he can get that winged brat himself!

**Stormy**

[ _an old message from me:]_

_Hi, everyone._ _I'm back! I hope you're still here. Black cat, Cheetah,…? I know it's been long._ _With the site updating all the time and all the stuff for school I had to do this year I haven't been able to write in months. Actually I'm getting scared that the forum will disappear after some time cause it seems to shrink every time they change it. I just want all of you to know that I really enjoyed the last years talking with you on this site. (I so hope you're still here to read this! )_

_I'm starting this fanfic once again cause it was my first fanfic and I still have lots of ideas for it. Just not really much time to work on it. (I can't even remember what the part I posted last was) Maybe some day I won't be continuing, or maybe I will. It_ _is very likely that_ _it takes months before I post something. If at some time I'm not showing up on the site any more, know that I will always remember the great times when we talked almost every day on this forum, reading each other's fanfic's. (I've noticed that there's no more Stormy's journal, girlfriend, mission impixieble or (Icy? Aelfastard)._

_Here I go once more, maybe the last time if no one replies, here's an entry from Darcy to refresh your memory. it's set towards the end of the second season._

_[end of old message by me]_

LD captured Bloom and turned her into… an even more irritating version of herself but with better taste in clothing. Now Darkar just doesn't notice us anymore. He's totally crushing on this do-gooder. The dark fairy's been living with us in the Haunt for some days now. Nobody likes her, not even the monsters, except for the o so big, bad Ld. After his long relationship with Icy he suddenly doesn't see her anymore. Icy's totally freaking. Does he know how much trouble Icy had to go through to tell him she's really digging him?! Men, they're all the same. They instantly leave you when they see someone younger and with more powers. Stormy and I are already searching in some magazines to find another dark lord we can serve. Someone more handsome and with more powers.

_Darcy_

[old note from me:] And some new entries : )

We've only just escaped from Realix. The last few days we couldn't write anything cause, don't tell this to anyone, we were totally knocked-out. Yeah the great trix really got beaten up but who can blame us? We did pretty good when you think about it. We had to fight Ld and Bloom, the shadow phoenix and dragon fire, at the same time!

Now we're conscious again and ready to rock! Or at least I am.

**Stormy**

The ruins of the ShadowHaunt are not a nice place to hang out, but we don't have anywhere else to go now Ld's gone. The whole magical dimension is searching us to put us back into Lighthaven. So that we can learn to be fuzzy! Yeck, I really really really don't want to go back there.

Stormy is glad to be rid of Lord Darkar, and so am I. She's ready to destroy everything in this world, but to do that we need a plan or we'll end up in prison again. Icy's normally the one with the world domination ideas. Unfortunately she's just sitting on a pile of rocks staring into nothingness, missing Darkar and wishing he was back. I don't understand her. Only 3 days ago we had planned to destroy Darkar for dumping us, we almost succeeded, and now that he is gone she just sits there…as if she's lost the love of her life.

Speaking of that annoying thing called love. Everyone knows I had a 'little' crush on Riven long ago. Our ice queenie kind of liked LD a lot. So now… maybe next season it's Stormy's turn! : ) Can you imagine her IN LOVE? (I bet she'll blast him away.)

Yeah, I think it's best that we don't worry about the past but concentrate on the future. Cause who knows what handsome princes may come our way. I'm going to tell icy that we need to leave this place. She still believes Ld will come back, that someone/something so totally evil can't really be defeated. So she wants to keep waiting for him. But I know that if he should come back he won't be very pleased to see us again.

I wish Icy could return to being the cold hearted witch she was. We've been exposed too often to lovely beings like those Pixies and the winx. I'm afraid we might not be as evil as we used to be. I'm getting afraid for Icy's condition. It's not safe for an ice witch to be in love and all the fuzzyness around here… Icy's grandmother … let's just say if she gets an overdose of love it will not end well.

I say we take our destiny in our own hands and go to some fun place on vacation! Somewhere they wouldn't want to lock us up or destroy us with pink powder. Maybe the realm of chaos, the land Grasp where evil is good, goblin city with that handsome king Jareth, somewhere where Icy can become the snow queen again I know she is. I have an idea! ! ! I'll write a letter to our aunty Jadis and ask if we can stay with her for some time.

the shadows forever dance with me, _Darcy_

* * *

**Chapter 9: Chapter 9**

* * *

Epilogue:

This is where I must have stopped posting online. I did make a few more notes in the document:

Stormy wanted to say something about having vampires in the family, what I don't know, and about being scared of blood.

We get an entry from **Livy** who is flying the Trix's letter to their auntie Jadis. She comments on this witch auntie being driven from her land by a lion, people should be more careful when dealing with wild lions.

_Later on:_

We are with that old Witch. It is boiling hot. Icy's been trying to learn how to knit for days. Yuck! ! I become nauseous because of the heat and Darcy is laying in the pixish green grass outside getting a tan. She won't admit it but she really enjoys spending our days in such a relaxed manner.

**Stormy**

We try to survive on little portions of chaos but it is difficult. Darcy has taken on a temporary job in the local loviedovie village. She works as a waitress in a tea room. She hoped that by wearing that cute outfit she has to wear for work she could get a new sweetheart.

[I imagine Stormy and Icy having a regular table at the tea room and eating ice cream and pancakes all day to keep an eye on Darcy. And of course because that is a fun way of spending your days. : )]

[I wish I could have worked out the Jadis visit more, I love that ice queen. ]

[I was in the dark on whether the Trix were caught or not after S2 and where S3 would start. I made this note in case they were sent back to prison:]

Pink cushions in prison and cats. Darcy doesn't enjoy telling it but thinks one brown kitten is so cute that she is considering to smuggle it outside [when they bust out of prison] and take it as a pet.

[Pink and cats? Was I planning on introducing Umbridge?]

[A full text now and it carries a date which makes me suspect that the official Icy cam updated and I now had an official location for the Trix: still at or back at the ShadowHaunt.]

19/04/'06

We are residing temporarily back at the ShadowHaunt. We have given up our search for a better place. They only had 'lovely' apartments on offer in Magix. That is useless to us. We gave up on looking for LD in other magical dimensions as well. He has to come to us if he ever wants to be forgiven for his actions. [Not going to forgive.]

We are sitting in a cave now. Icy thinks it's a fantastic place to live and Stormy thinks it's very homey. I am not a fan. I don't like the bats, especially the largest ones. OK, normally I love shadowcreatures and animals of the night but not these. This place reminds me too much of LD.

_Darcy_

[This is where my old notes end.]

[New notes :D :]

Little did Darcy and Stormy know they would be bemoaning Icy's taste in men for many more seasons/years to come.

I imagine Valtor, or Baltor depending on where you live, would have written in their diary as well and that the Trix overall would react to each other's posts much more often from S3 onwards. They would now always be reading what the others wrote.

Snakebeast Bobby would make a reappearance. I can't imagine Darcy not getting him back out of the woods.

There would be more Icy posts. I often gave her short posts. At times it shows that I neglected her somewhat. This was because she already had the big important Icycam on the site that gave much information.

Yes, I dislike that I had to stop writing this fic. I wanted to focus more on my school work, which wasn't fun or invigorating and often not as educational as this either. I am extremely happy that I did write this, as much of it and as often as I did. I am proud of that.

I have caught up with the newer Winx Club seasons recently. The Trix are still my idols. Whatever bleak inescapable place they get locked up in, they always manage to escape, become more powerful and go after the Winx again with the same enthusiasm they always had.

I raise my glass to you. : )

Thank you, dear readers, for taking the time to read this work of fanfiction. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
